Impossibilities
by Icelightning
Summary: Kurt finally meets the twins, while Lance and Pietro find danger of their own.
1. Prologue: The Facility (Introduction to ...

X-Men Evolution: Impossibilities   


"To dust we came and to dust we shall return; we are all the same in the end, us humans and the mutants of our race. In the end, we all die mortal deaths. And life goes on without us." -- A doctor of 'The Facility' 

Prologue: 'The Facility' 

It was a normal day. Well, a normal day for a top-secret mutant researching center located in Japan at least. And their normal days were far from being 'normal'.   
First off, a 'normal' day started at about four in the morning for most of the scientists. Those were the scientists that worked in the cloning, and experimentation sectors of the hidden base. The experiments run mainly tested the resistances and the abilities of the captured mutants of legal age. They tested the mutants' capacity for pain, made them confront their worst fears, and forced them to endlessly kill one another, as to only let the strongest survive for further study. Not before there were sucessful clones of each and every single combating mutant, of course.   
The facility also included less brutal departments as well. Child psychology, a nursing center for the infant clones, classrooms, lavish bedrooms, fitness centers, and playrooms were all provided for the younger mutants, whom had no idea of what was in store for them when they reached a legal age. For all that it mattered to them, they were merely the 'gifted' students of a special school for mutants orphans, and this was all that they were told. They were never told that some of them were clones, what happened to the mutants who became ill with uncurable sicknesses, that some of their families were murdered by the scientist's hitmen, and they were never, *EVER* told about what happened to those happy, surrogate mothers that held the implanted mutant embryos in their wombs after they became too old to bear children.   
Those women, upon reaching the age of uselessness, were allowed to be killed, raped, and brutally maimed by some of the more violent mutants that were kept seperate from the others.   
All the base operated under a shroud of secrecy, which was sometimes good, and sometimes bad. The entirety of the base was underground, and in almost city-like formatt. A glass dome around the buildings kept the soil and rock from burying the inhabitants alive, and protected them against bombing raids. And because of the depth in the earth in which the base was situated in, it was undetectable by radar. But, unlike one would think of an underground base, this one was far from being pitch black, because the lights inside the buildings were not the only source of contrast to the darkness of the earth.   
Created by one of the scientists was a huge sphere of light kept that put out rays as would the sun, but at a much lesser frequency and power, due to differences in distance between the earth and the sun, and the buildings and the sphere. It allowed lush gardens to grow, and a variety of plants and animals to thrive in sealed off environments. The many plants, some exotic and some domestic varieties, provided both food and oxygen to the occupants. They allowed the scientists and mutants to live without much help from the outside world.   
In fact, the only way to reach the surface of the earth was a single elavator near the edge of the glass dome. It was heavily guarded, and could only be operated by passcodes, which had to be entered in every 5 minutes during the ascent or descent before the alarms went off. No one scientist knew all the codes, either, just in case if some of them turned against the facility. And as another added percaution, a fingerprint scanner, a retina scanner, and a DNA scanner all had to be passed before even entering the elevator. There was a double set of doors pressed up against the hull of the elevator, with each made of two feet of titanium steel, and the second set of doors almost always had electricity running through them.   
Even then, there were still more percautions to make sure the mutants didn't escape. With a passcode, the director of the facility and a few other privileged members, could have the interior of the elevator self-destruct. And with another, he could set off a volley of machine guns which fired bullets of every metal encoupled with wicked daggers, arrows, and dart coated with every poison known to man, both natural and artifical. And one should not forget the small vents that could spew out every deadly gas that man had discovered as well.   
The scientists had to make sure that, under no circumstances, the mutants could escape into the real world. The only exception were the few, extremely loyal (almost beyond a fault) trained mutant hitmen and kidnappers, that helped bring new mutants to the facility. These mutants were the favorites of some of the more brutal of the scientists.   
Others, prefered working with the younger mutants, owing to the fact that they held the opposite opinions of their more brutal collegues.   
And yet others worked in midwifery, in the cloning facility, in the hospital and medicine rooms, vetinarians to the animals, and botanists.   
Their best profession was determined by a complex and excruciating testing process offered to a small amount of college students. These students had been watched for years, as they showed extreme potential in specialized scientific areas that the facility designated as 'useful'. And only when the observers were completely sure that the students would take the job, was the offer given to them. Even then, some still refused it, and were subsequently killed to prevent any leaks of the facilities existance to the rest of the world. Even though none of the scientists but the director alone was intrusted with the real location of the base. Only he, the hitmen, and the observers knew that information. And for even more added secrecy, the lacked in possession of an official name and title. To the inhabitants, it was just 'The Facility'.   
The Facility was the beginning and the end of hundreds of short mutant lives. Born only to be a part of a grand experiment before their brutal deaths. The ones that failed to survive were in truth the lucky ones, because they did not have to kill countless friends and family in order to survive, and they, according to their beliefs, were welcomed into heaven with opened arms. However, no one knew if that was the case or not. Neither did they have definite proof that their heaven existed. In the end, all they knew that their last days of their lives were hell.   
And no one, no mutant or human, had ever escaped 'The Facility' alive.   
Was it even possible?   
Come... Come into the domed world were life and death run in a never-ending cycle.. Come, and see the dream, the nightmare of torture be shattered, as the impossible becomes possible and the team of mutants known as the X-Men meet the two impossibilities of 'The Facility'. 


	2. Escapees

X-Men Evolution: Impossibilities 

"Even children can save the world." ~~ Doctor Kaiko Ikuji 

Chapter 1: Escapees   


It was the same as always. Barely of the age of ten years, the boy was running for his life through the alleyways of the decaying section of the large city. He had hoped to find a place where someone like him could stay, but he was found instead..   
A bullet wizzed past one of his elf-like ears, and he let out a cry as it drew blood, however slight it might be. He tried to run faster, down on all fours, but for all he did, he just could not shake the men chasing him. He felt as if they knew what he was going to do next, and that scared him.   
Lightning flashed across the sky, and the heavens let loose their tears, as nature cried for the plight of her child..   
He had been shot at before, cursed, and beaten up, but none of those people could read his every thought.. He was sure that the orange-haired one could.   
*Give it up little boy, before we have to hurt you...* The voice was in his head again, and he let out a shout of surprise at its reappearance and tripped, his fear blinding him to what was ahead of his footsteps.   
He fell, slidding across the mud-strewn concrete, the jagged, worn edges slicing open his already frail form. When was the last time he had eaten? The hunger did not help the pain; it instead made it ten-fold worse.   
Blood seeped through some new, some reopened wounds, staining the shredded rags around his body, the only things he possessed in the world. He felt a wetness other than rain and blood make trails down his fuzzy cheeks. The flowing of blood made his blue fur turn the dark purple of a ghastly bruise.   
This was all too much for him; he did not feel up to life anymore. Why continue life when he had no reason to live? When he had not a friend in the world, and he had been running since from when he could remember?   
-Just let me die.. Just kill me..- The boy pleaded silently, and his sniffles dissolved into loud, heart wrenching sobs as he curled up into a ball of wet fluff, making himself seem even smaller than before. As he shook, he made no effort to get up.   
*I'm afraid that would defeat the purpose of us trying to capture you, Kurt Wagner..*   
The mutant child jerked his head up, his eyes flashing open to stare at that man again. He had known his name! How?!   
Kurt suddenly found his feet, and scrambled up. -H.. how..?-   
The man laughed. *Yes, I know your name. Now surrender or we won't have to hurt you.. Not as much as we'll have to hurt you if you resist.*   
He backed up, new fear bringing renewed energy to his tired limbs. Kurt turned his back to them and fled.   
But he had barely taken two steps before a rock-iron grip enclosed around his wrist, and he found himself being jerked roughly back, so that he fell onto the ground behind him into the center of the group.   
The man that had caught his arm closed the circle, entrapping Kurt.   
"Give it up. You're ours now." Another one, the cold one with the glasses warned the boy in flawless German. His voice was barely a whisper, but the ice in it easily projected the threat to the boy's ears.   
One minute it felt like Kurt's stomach was raging with hunger. Now it seemed as if he had never had a stomach at all. Fear could not define the feeling that was coursing through his body just then. The feeling was beyond fear, beyond terror. No matter how hard he begged his legs, they would not move.   
A cruel smile crossed the man's face, and Kurt felt his blood run could. "Good." He turned to the man that had grabbed the boy's arm. "Farfarello..."   
He continued to talk, but Kurt had no idea what he had said to the 'Farfarello' man.   
An insane grin spread across Farfarello's face, and he quickly turned to the child, licking his blade happily like a child would a lollipop. Before Kurt could react, the man had grabbed his arm, and was staring at the child intently with a gaze that sent shivers down the child's spine. For a moment, neither person moved. Then..   
Kurt let out a howl of pain as he felt the knife cut into his arm, the pressure slowly increasing with every second. He struggled and shouted German pleas of mercy, but they were deaf to the man's ears. Laughing gleefully, the patch-eyed lunatic cut off a sizable chunk of flesh from Kurt's arm, causing him to scream harder. The blade came flashing down again, and his scream of pain became a scream of terror.   
"Matte." The man with the glasses spoke again, calm like before, arms folded. He was not in the least bothered by the child's torture.   
"Demo.." Farfarello paused in his onslaught.   
"Matte!" His voice told that his order was final.   
Kurt fell to the ground as the man let go of his arm, and he panickly watched the blood flow down it and mixing with the rain, becoming a swirling, watery mass of clear and red liquid. He tried to catch his breath, to calm his rapid breathing, but he was not given a chance.   
With a suddenly shouted war cry, Fararello turned around and descended upon the hapless Kurt.   
His scream died in his throat as the lightning flashed off the blade that was about ready to pronounce his imminent fate. It arched up, preparing to slice open the recesses of his heart, and still he was frozen..   
Then suddenly, there was a new energy inside of Kurt that he had never felt before.. A warm, radiating energy within him, that offered a means of escape. What that power was, and how it worked, he did not know just then, but he had no choice. He grabbed the power in his heart, and visualized being anywhere but in the alley, about ready to die. And the power flashed, being set free for the first time, lighting up the alley for a brief, a very brief moment. BAMF!   
With cloud of smoke, and the smell of brimstone, Kurt Wagner was gone. 

  
And with a shout he woke up seconds later, shooting up into a sitting position on his bed, sweat pouring down his furry face. His breath came in short, ragged gasps as he fought to bring his sky-rocketed pulse under control, eyes wide and scared.   
It was that dream again.. He always had nightmares about his childhood, but why was this certain experience coming back again and again to haunt him within the past few weeks..? Why this one and not the others? It surely was not one of the worst..   
There had to be a reason for this certain dream.. Maybe the police report about how many mutant children were found dead each year, most not even having any signs of being a mutant yet..? And how there were many more missing, with their families brutally murdered..? He ran his three-fingered hands through his hair, trying to calm himself down with the thought that it was all in the past.. All those dreams. And he never had to go through that again. He had friends now.. He was an X-Men. Now he had someplace to turn to..   
But his thoughts kept on drifting back to that dream, the details far more sharper than usual. The site of his blood, the looks on their faces.. The knife cutting into his arm..   
It was then that Kitty phased through the floor of his room, next to his bed. "Kurt, Professor Xavier told me that he wanted to talk to u-"   
"EAAHHHH~~~~!" Kurt, startled out of panicked thoughts, shrieked in surprise, backing away from her, which caused himself to topple off his bed and fall into a rather ungraceful heap on the ground.   
Kitty blinked and then began to giggle. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"   
Kurt felt the heat in his cheeks as he scrambled to stand up. "I-It's okay.. Y.. You just startled me, v-vhat's all!"   
She grinned widely, and offered a hand to help him up. "That's obvious."   
Kurt flushed more as Kitty helped him up. "S... So uhm.. Kitty.. Vhat vhere you saying..?"   
"Oh! Professor Xavier wants to talk to all of us during breakfast.. Something about a trip where taking.."   
Kurt blinked. "A trip..?"   
She shrugged. "That's all I know about it.. Anyways, be down in ten minutes!" She phased back through the floor.   
Kurt sighed. So much for his Saturday of video games and movies. He probably would have been doing training simulations anyways. Screw them.   


He threw on some clothes and teleported downstairs a few minutes later, falling comfortably into his normal seat at the dining room table. He immediately began to wolf down pancakes.   
"Ah Kurt, I'm glad you could join us," Professor Xavier tried to ignore the random giggles and chuckles from the other young mutants, as they watched Kurt's antics.   
Kurt finally noticed the silence and looked up, realizing all us were upon him. He swallowed the peice of bacon he was eating. "S-sorry Professor Xavier.. I.. I vas late getting up.."   
"I noticed, but that's not important now. I wanted to talk to about a trip that's coming up. Usually I might take Logan or Ororo, but there are different.. circumstances for this trip."   
"Circumstances?" Scott questioned.   
Xavier nodded. "Yes. I'm visiting an old collegue who happens to run a mutant school as well.."   
"Ser gut!"   
He chose to ignore Kurt, pretending that he was annoyed at being interrupted again, which he was. ".. In Tokyo. He's asked me to bring some of my students with me as to form better connections between youngsters of both our cultures. So during your two week break that starts this weekend, we arranged to meet. We don't leave until Wednesday, so you will have plently of time to think over it. Understand that you have no obligation to go if you do not choose to. The final decision is up to you. I will give you more details on the trip later, but now I have to meet with the Headmaster over video teleconferencing network."   
As he left with Ororo and Logan, both Evan and Kurt sat there blinking.   
".. Video teleconferencing..?" Evan repeated.   
Kitty rolled her eyes. "Two-way video conferencing." Their faces still remained puzzled and confused.   
Kitty sighed in exasperation.   
"...Think Star Wars. Message holograms? Except in real-time?"   
Comprehension dawned immediately on both of their faces.   
"Oh.. Why didn't you say that in the first place??" Kurt demanded.   
Kitty groaned, holding a hand to her temple. "Men.. Why do I even try..?" And she walked out, making Kurt and Evan confused once again.   
Finally, they just gave up on trying to figure out what Kitty meant and went back to stuffing their faces.   


A couple hours and a few battle simulations later, the young X-Men were gathered in the rec room watching the TV, except for Kitty, who was reading a large, hardbound book.   
"Scott, stop flipping the damn channels!"   
"There's nothing TV, Evan, I'll stop when I find a good show!"   
"Excuse me, but that vas a good show!"   
"Yeah, turn it back dammit!"   
Jean sighed, following Kitty's example and found a book to read. Not only did the book serve the purpose of giving her something to do, but it also gave her the option of being able to beam the men over the head with it if they got too loud.   
Finally, Scott stopped flipping the channels, and his eyes bulged. "Woah."   
"Hey, hey! C-change the channel! Auntie O'll kill me if she sees us watching Playboy!"   
".. Ve have Playboy? Ser gut!"   
"KURT!" Both Jean and Kitty had affixed killing looks on the blue fuzzball of a mutant, who cringed at his name.   
"I vas joking.. Joking..!" He waved his hands out in front of him defensively.   
Kitty spoke, still glaring daggers of death and doom at Kurt. "You'd better be, or we'll make you eat your own tail."   
"... That vould hurt.."   
Jean rolled her eyes. "That's the point!" She then glared at Scott, who was still wide-mouthed with bulging eyes. "What are you doing Scott?! CHANGE THE CHANNEL!"   
He snapped out of his stupor and quickly flipped to a different channel, fearful for his life. Jean only had that look when she was really, really made, and when he would have been really, really dead if he did not listen to her.   
And so began the endless cycle of flipping through the channels once more.   
It took perhaps five more minutes of channel-surfing before Jean finally lost it.   
"Give me that!" Using her telekinesis, she quickly jerked the controller out of Scott's hand and caught it in her own. "Thank you."   
He muttered darkly, but he did not try to retrieve the remote control. Perhaps it was the best for the both if she had the controller. That way, she would have no reason to kill him. And he preferred it that way.   
Jean changed the channel to CNN. No one protested either, although Evan did try and open his mouth to do so, but Kurt quickly covered it before he got them all killed. Jean was just in one of those... Moods.   
However, the news almost immediately changed that.   
"... In other news, the Senate passed the bill proposed earlier this month approving the cloning of mutants. There has been another bill proposed yesterday to consider mutants as a seperate species from non-mutants, and therefore could be freely experimented on, and end all rights they currently have. The is some opposition to the bill, but many humans are in favor for it. If it passes, then any discovered mutant would instantly be captured and sent to a laboratory, where they would undergo complex experiments and obvservations. Any mutant of any age would be taken to one of these laboratories, even if their parents are not of mutant-kind. There were some more bills intro-*BOOM!*"   
Scott removed his hand from his shades. "That's better."   
The others shifted nervously, looking at the smoking TV. All but Kurt, who was looking morosely at his lap.   
Kitty blinked at him. ".. Kurt..?"   
Kurt looked up at her with wet eyes. "If they pass that bill.. I'll.. I'll have have to go back to Germany... Vithout any of you.. And I vould never see you guys again.."   
"Man... That would really suck.." Evan frowned.   
"Ja... At least you vould still have friends vith you.. I vould be back to having nobody again.."   
"Kurt.." Kitty sighed, looking at him sadly. "All we can do now is just hope that it doesn't pass.."   
"I vish ve could do more.. I don't vant to loose you all.."   
"Same here man, same here." Scott agreed.   
  
  
Doctor Naiko Ikuji woke to the sound of the alarm clock next to her bed ringing loudly in her ear, blasting her into the realm of awareness for yet another day. If it was not for the fact that she loved her job, she would have slept in. Even if she had not loved her job, she knew its importance, and knew what would happen to her charges if she neglected her duties.   
And she couldn't let that happen. Too many had already died. And she wasn't going to loose those two as well. She was going to make sure of it.   
Sighing, the woman in her early twenties got up and took her long, black hair out of its overnight bun. Like all of the Japanese, her skin was dark, and her eyes a brownish-black. Her face was slender, as was her general body frame. It was from all the exercise she received from taking care of her charges.   
She was glad, very glad that she worked with children, instead of in one of the other departments. Violence and death made her feel.. Dirty. That was the word. She did not like idea of watching her former charges dying in bloody conflict.   
Dr. Ikuji made her thoughts busy with mentally reciting the schedule she had with her two children today as she prepared . Most of the caretakers only had one child, but she had two. They were one of the rare cases of twins.   
Each surrogate mother was emplanted with multiple embryos, being of different variations of basically the same mutation, but usually only one survived to birth. However, in the case of the twins, both had survived, and so, as one of the top caretakers, she was employed to work with them. Naiko was glad about this.   
Pulling on a fresh sweater-labcoat, she heard the bell to her quarters ring, and opened the door to see one of her collegues, with the weekly newsletter. Although they were allowed to import newspapers from the outside, the newsletter reported findings by all of the scientists of The Facility.   
"Newsletter came out today! Thought you might want a copy." He grinned, speaking their native language of Japanese.   
"Of course I would. It is a day late however... Why is that?"   
"Oh, there was some new research added just before deadline, and it was pretty major. Hey, you work with one of the few sets of twins, right?"   
She nodded. "Yes.. Two lovely little ones.. But continue."   
"Well, the last article would interest you then, it has to do with twins. I already read it and it's pretty interesting. I suggest you check it out. Might be of some use to you."   
"Thanks, I will." Naiko smiled and took the bounded paperback, and prepared to say goodbye when he stuck a tray of food in her way. "You might want this too.. The children got up extra early today and have already eaten breakfast. They're waiting impatiently for you, so I wouldn't take too long.."   
She laughed. "Those two.. They do that at least once a week. They're too eager to learn and play so they get so little sleep.. But they've been sleeping in lately due to the growth spurt they're currently having."   
"It's good to know that your kids do something else besides learn.. They're already reading, aren't they..?"   
"Yep, and they also know how to speak, read, and write in English as well.." She grinned. "They don't know any math yet, but I plan on teaching them that next."   
"Amazing.." He just stood there in awe for a second, before a thought crossed his mind and he frowned. "I also heard that you have a low setting on those collars of theirs.. That's not good, because one of them could teleport out."   
"It's not that low, they can only teleport within The Facility. They can't go very far anyways.. About three or four meters at most. And even if one of them were strong enough to teleport out of here, they would never leave the other. They're only three, and so they've never experienced anything to make them want to leave yet."   
"Yes but still.. Whenever they teleport, they disrupt the cameras and sensors for about a few minutes at a time.. And they take even more time to recover if both teleport within two seconds of one another.. The committee doesn't appreciate the cameras going offline all time in your children's room.. And not to mention-"   
"I'll be late to see the children if we keep on arguing about this. The committee has approved of this, and sees no trouble in it. Don't worry, their collars are equipped with a self-detonating device that'll activate when they go to the other realm for too long.."   
He sighed. "If you say so.. But watch those children. We never know what they might be up to, as smart as they are.."   
They exchanged a few more words and he left, leaving her to her copy of the weekly newsletter as she ate her breakfast.   
As she was insisted to do, she flipped to the back article and skimmed it. At first, her eyes widened and then a small smile creased her lips. Keeping the newsletter open to the page it was on, she walked out her door, her breakfast only half finished as she made her way to the children's area.   
She loved children, but the walk to their room was another deal. She had to pass the experimentational area, which had always scared her beyond measure. Maybe it was the blood or perhaps the death-screams that got to her. She was one of the few scientists that considered mutants to be essentially human, just.. Different than the rest. Because of this mental standpoint, she considered making mutants fight against each other inhumane and cruel. Especially since only the innocent ones died, and only the cut-throat ones survived. Many of her students became those innocent dead.   
In the morning she was lucky because she did notave to experience the sight of begging and pleading eyes, blood splattering against the glass encloser.. Instead, the lights and computers were off, and the combatants were still asleep.   
Dr. Ikuji walked through the halls, only her light steps on the catwalk breaking the silence.   


Fifteen minutes later, she punched in the access code to her destination. She walked in as the door opened, and prepared for the onslaught as it closed behind her.   
"Naiko-sama~~!" Two young voices called simultaneously.   
A dark green furball jumped up from where it was sitting on the floor, and wrapped its arm and pointed tail around the scientist. Followed by a *BAMF* and the sound of giggling as another furball, this one a dark, dark blue, teleported onto her shoulders and hugged her around the neck, its tail wagging.   
"Ohayo~~!" Both chirped again, and Naiko laughed. "Ohayo, Alicia-chan... Ohayo to you too Alec-chan, but do you mind getting off my shoulders..?"   
The mutant twin named Alec nodded happily and teleported next to his sister with a *BAMF*. "That better Naiko-sama..?"   
Sighing, she ruffled his white hair causing him to giggle once more, his light purple eyes shining with delight. His sister too shared his hair and eye color, except in the fact that her hair was down to the middle of her back.   
"So, how do you want to start off your day?"   
"Reading!" Alec chimed.   
"Drawing!" Alicia chirped.   
"No! Reading!" Alec agrued.   
"Nuh-uh! Drawing!" Alicia countered.   
"Reading!"   
"Drawing!"   
"READING!"   
"DRAWING~!!"   
"Children! Please no arguing this early in the morning!" Dr. Ikuji scolded. "You can both do your own thing.. Just, don't argue about it or we shall do neither.."   
"Oh.." Both cublings blinked, and then Alicia yelled. "Race you to the table!"   
"You're on!" And both teleported with twin *BAMFS*.   
Sighing, Kaiko stuck a small mechanism under the top space of a bookshelf next to her, pressing a button as she attached it. It began to countdown as she walked towards the children, with their desired items.   
As the children became immersed into their activities, Dr. Ikuji heard the sensors and cameras reactivate.   


Then, a few minutes later, all hell broke loose. A manual override was punched into the door of Alec's and Alicia's room, and a guard ran in. "Doctor Ikuji!!"   
She stood up quickly at being addressed, seemingly alarmed by the actions of the guard, which protrayed fear and terror. Kaiko was able to however keep her calm. "What is it?"   
"A bomb! You and the children have to get out of here! The sensors just picked them up! The children knocked out the sensors for a good half-hour with all their teleporting, and we only now discovered it! Hurry, it's going to explode!"   
Doctor Ikuji's eyes widened and she scooped up both of the little mutants, and rushed out of the room quickly, the guard following at their heels.   
And it seemed, not a second too soon, because the resulting explosion a momen later knocked Kaoki and the guard onto the hard metal, as a fireball engulfed the room they had just left. She got up into a sitting position and then began to calm down the twins, since both had started to cry in fear and clinged close to her.   
Alec, through his tear-filled eyes, looked at what remained of the room. "... Why did our playroom blow up..?"   
The woman holding him close looked sadly at him as her eyes softened, but only responded with more verbal reassurances.   


"So everyone's coming then..?" Professor Xavier asked, after all of the mutants had seated and served themselves.   
Jean nodded. "Yes, after that one report.. We're going to need all the help we can get. And we'd benefit from knowing other mutants our age, besides our small group.."   
"Yeah man, besides, this is our chance to be somevhere ve have never been to before!" Kurt added, between large mouthfuls of potatoes.   
"Kurt, how many times do I need to remind you..?"   
He swallowed his food before speaking again. "Sorry Ororo.."   
"We're all in agreement that this trip will at least give us some experience in situations with mutants from other countries.."   
"Cyc, have you forgotten already? I'm from Germany!"   
"But hell, you act as if you've been an American all your life!" Evan exclaimed, and then suddenly cringed under Ororo's gaze.   
"Oops.. Sorry Auntie O.."   
Logan sighed and shook his head. He felt a headache coming on about now.   
"Well.. If you're all decided.."   
All the young members of the X-Men team nodded their heads in mutual agreement.   
".. Then I'll give my reply to the school's Headmaster." The Professor smiled and resumed eating with the others.   


".. I'm not sure if it's a good idea, letting the children sleep in your room.."   
"Administrator, they're scared! They won't sleep otherwise! They'll be scared to death!"   
"I'm quite aware of that.."   
"- I don't care how aware you are of it, but the children need to stay with me, at least for tonight..! They could have much more permanent psycological damage otherwise!"   
"Doctor Ikuji.."   
"Onegai, Administrator..?"   
He sighed. "Alright, but only for tonight. I'm only doing this because you're the best caretaker we have."   
She bowed deeply to him. "Arigatou."   
  
  
"So there's another way to the children's area other than by the experimentation area..?" Kaiko asked the other scientist next to her, as she held both of the sleepy twins in her arms. "Why was I never informed of this..?"   
"Well... It's kinda suppose to be a secret, and you're only allowed to use it this once because the Administrator doesn't want the children to see the experimentation area.."   
"Why..?" Asked a confused Alec.   
Kaiko sighed. "... Alec-chan, you don't want to know.."   
"I don't..?"   
"Hai.. You don't.."   
"Demo.. Demo.. Awww poo.." He found himself being carried away from the entrance to the experimental facility and towards the restricted hall. He never was never allowed to have any fun.   


"Ooh! Look at the bed! It's huge!"   
"Alec-chan, that's nothing compared to the tub, look at the tub!"   
"Yatta! It's huge!"   
"Hai!"   
The scientist laughed quietly as she watched her charges inspect every aspect and object of her quarters. From their reactions, they obviously did not have this much.. Finness. She didn't know exact what their quarters were like, because she had never been there, even though it was next to the room in which she always met them. It too had been destroyed by the bomb.   
It was almost their bedtime now, since she had spent nearly the entire day with them out in the greenhouses, teaching them about various plants and their qualities. And they were too wired for bed.   
-Good,- Kaiko thought. -It'll make it all the easier.-   
She then called to the children. "Alec-chan, Alicia-chan, bedtime!"   
Both let out moans, which blended in perfectly with each other. "Do we have to go to bed..?" Alec whined.   
"Alicia-cha' isn't tired.." His sister joined in the whining.   
"You are both going to bed, this very instant."   
"Demo..."   
"No Alec-chan. It's bedtime. You had a long day, and you need your rest.. Remember, you and Alicia-chan are having a growth spurt right now, and you don't want to end up short because of inadequate sleep, do you..?"   
"No.. Demo.."   
"Bedtime."   
It took more poking and prying, but she finally got them to stay in her soft bed, before retiring herself in the room in which her computers were stored.   
But naughty and hyper little children don't stay in bed for very long. They never do.   
"Alicia-chan.. Let's explore!"   
"Hai!"   
And so, in the darkness of which their eyes had quickly adjusted to, the twins began to sneak around quietly. They looked at books in the shelves (most in languages they had yet to learn), some magazines, and some letters before something caught their eyes at the same time.   
Looking at the kitchen table in a certain angle, caused something on top of it to catch the light and reflect it into their eyes..   
"Ooh! What's that?!"   
"Alicia-cha' doesn't know, but she wants to!"   
Now their naughtiness and hyperness had be joined by lovely curiousity, which any small child would quickly sucumb to if given the right incentive. And a strange reflection from the table was enough incentive for the twins.   
Alec was the first there, teleporting to the table with the smell of brimstone and sulfur, Alicia teleporting close behind him. The reflection was sadly only caused by a silver bookmarker on a bounded bunch of papers..   
"Aw... It's just a stupid old bookmark.." Alicia pouted, but her brother wasn't listening, as he began to read article that the bookmark was lying on..   
"Alicia-chan, look, Alicia-chan! Look at this!" He pointed eagerly to the article. "Look, we can probably do this!"   
"Ooh! You're probably right!" Alicia agreed upon skimming the article. "Let's try it!"   
Grinning widely the two children clasped hands and concentrated.   
About a minute later, a loud, single *BAMF* announced the disappearance of the twins. The only things that remained behind was the smell of sulfur and brimstone, and their two control-collars. With a hollow, metallic clank each, the collars fell onto the ground, not able to follow their children to where ever they had gone.   
Alone in the darkness, Kaiko Ikuji smiled. The children were free.. Probably in Tokyo by now too. Perhaps they could provide the end to the nightmare. After all, they were the impossibilities. They had done what had before been impossible to do. As did the boy they   
were cloned from.. The only to escape from that group of kidnappers..   
She sat down at the table, waiting to be arrested. Surely they must have figured it out by now. One of the mind readers would have read her intentions by now. And they would not be pleased in what thoughts and ideas had been floating around in her head. She would probably be killed.   
Kaiko smiled still, even after those sobering thoughts. Finally, two of her charges had managed to escape the nightmare before it had begun for them. Her life was unimportant; the children could alone escape and bring down The Facility. That was why she was happy when she was chosen as their caretaker.   
Everything was up to them now: the fate of every mutant, scientist, and guard in The Facility. They were going to break free from this hell-hole, she hoped.   
All because of a headline that read, "Twin Mutants Can Combine Powers: Combination Increases Output More than Ten-Fold."   


End of Chapter 1   
Chapter 2 will be up when it's done! And it's sadly going to be longer than this one. So be prepared. And please Read and Review! ^^ 


	3. Innocent Screams

"... Why am I always the one to be dissed?" ~~Scott Summers. 

X-Men Evolution: Impossibilities 

Chapter 2: Innocent Screams 

It was an empty alley in Tokyo and that certain empty alley shared the characteristics of most dark and putrid empty alleys. There were the common trashbins spilling over with refuse, water-damaged walls with puddles of rancid water underneath them, and the broken, non-functioning lights on the sides of the crumbling brick walls. It even had the typical dead rats, which probably died shortly after eating from the rotting heaps of stale fishbones and other used-to-be-food product, or perhaps after drinking from the pools of water, which many thought to be toxic and possibly radio-active in a nature. Of course, and predictably, the roaches thrived. Some say that if all the other species on Earth were wiped out, cockroaches would rule the world. And so, one of the possible future-rulers-of-the-world skittered around the dank alley that was his home, his castle. It was empty, save him and a few of his followers. And they could survive nearly anything.   
... Then, with a loud *BAMF*, it was suddenly less empty, and at the same time, the cockroach king became a spot of gunk on a furry green foot..   
Alicia frowned, as she continued to hold her brother's hand. She picked up her foot and blinked at the former cockroach, before frowning more in disgust. "Ewwie.."   
Obviously, teleportation was never considered to be on the list of 'nearly anything.'   
She scrapped off her foot on the cracking cement, not caring about what exactly was on it. It was a yucky spot. And all yucky spots had to come off. It was then, that she realized that she and her brother were no longer in the Facility. They had meant to only go a short distance! They had left the Facility, because they used more power than they believed themselves to possess! And they were thrust into a strange, new place, a strange, new world..   
"Ne... Where are we..?" Alec asked finally, his voice a slight whimper. He never did like the dark.. "Alicia-chan! Why.. Why are you so hard to see?!"   
Alicia was almost completely invisible in the darkness, blending in. But then again so was Alec.   
"Alec-chan! Alicia-chan can hardly see you too!" She was scared. They were never told about the fact they would be near-invisible in the dark. And so the twins clutched one another, gripping each other in a hard embrace.   
".. I-It's dark and s.. s.. scary!"   
"H-h-hai! A.. And t-there's bad smells everywhere!"   
As if using the same mind, a single thought formed in both their little minds, and they fled the alley, running into the lighted Tokyo street.   
Which, by mere luck, happened to be empty of people. This, however, only heightened the children's sense of fear. They were in a strange place, and there was no one to help them. They had never seen a road, skyscrapers, or cars before. Not the mention the signs, the traffic lights, and just about everything else. It was a whole new world to them, and they were without a guide.   
So they did the only thing they could do; they panicked more, and burst out into tears accompanied by loud, terrified wails in the middle of the road. Which effectively woke up every single resident on the street, as all the bedroom lights in the apartments were turned on.   
A kindly old lady opened her door, and saw the silhouettes of the two children. Her gaze softened, and because of her old age she failed to see their tails, or their fur.. Or their pointed ears.. So she approached them, calling softly and reassuringly to them. "Children.. Children.. It's okay, come to me.."   
Alec and Alicia looked up, their wide eyes filled with sadness and tears quickly registering her presence in the same instant. And desperate for comfort, the two quickly teleported over to here with twin *bamfs*, and immediately clung to her legs, crying into them.   
"W-we're scared!"   
"A-and we don't know where we are!"   
"Help us, Ma-"   
Alec's plea was cut off by a loud shriek, as the old woman recovered from her surprise at their teleport, and had gotten a good look at them. "Demons! Devil's children! Help! They're attacking me!" She kicked at them, catching them by surprise and hitting Alec in the face, causing him to cry out in pain. Alicia let go from the force of the woman's struggles and fell backwards, letting out a whimper as she collided with the hard road. The old woman backed up, and tripping, fell onto her backside. "Help! Help!"   
Doors swung open, answering shouts rang out from the neighbors, and the woman shouted back to them. "Demons! Devil's children! Kill them before they kill us!"   
Men and women with better eyesight than the old lady could see the chidren's features easily from a distance. They had pointed tails and were covered in fur. Therefore, the residents of the small street reasoned that the children were demons. And demons were good only one way: dead. So the residents armed themselves with brooms, shovels, or anything else long and heavy that was available at an arm's reach, and charged at the twin mutants.   
Whom, never having been in such a situation, stood still, frozen in sheer terror. They did not move until after the blows began raining down on them, breaking bones and lacerating skin, bloodying their fur.. Screams tore at their throats as they were taken by surprise, and fell onto their knees, curling up in balls and covering their heads in vain to protect themselves..   
One particularly vicious resident raised up his shovel, aiming for Alec's head, preparing to slice it open and watch the demon's brains ooze out of his head. Grinning, he brought it down.   
Alicia looked up seconds before the shovel would impact on her brother's head. "I-IIE~~!" Without thinking, without considering the consequences of her actions, she jumped to try and stop the man from harming Alec.   
She let out a cry as the shovel slammed into her side, shattering ribs with a singling blow, the cracking sound echoing through the street. Her light purple eyes widened for a split-second at the pain, and then rolled back into her head as she fell onto her brother and went limp.   
"ALICIA-CHAN!!!" Alec screamed as the city-dwellers stared in surprise at the furry girl. Since when did demons save each others' lives?   
Taking that pause to ack, Alec turned onto his backside and wrapped Alicia into his arms, before teleporting away. 

He teleported them straight back into the alley they had just left. The alley scared Alec, but compared to the people, he would take the alley anyday. But why did the people attack them..? That had never happened before.. And they were doing nothing wrong.. "...D... Doshite..? D-Doshite? Onegai, Doshite..?" His eyes were closing, he was feeling woozy.. From all the teleportations, he had used up all his energy.   
Alec did not want to fall asleep, though.. He wanted to stay awake and protect his sister, because she was hurting. However, his wounds and his weariness quickly took their toll, and his eyes closed, as he clutched his unconscious sister closer.. "O.. Oyasumi.. Alicia-chan..."   
Without another word, he joined her in blackness.   
So ended the impossibilities' first day in Tokyo.   
And everyday in their new home was more or less just like that.   


Letting out a shrieked scream, Kurt bolted awake yet again, plagued by the same nightmare. "NEEEIINNN~~!"   
However, it was the first time that he had let out a yell that woke every occupant in the mansion dormitories, during all of the last few days' nightmares. Naturally, when everyone had no need to freak out, they did.   
Kitty beat the others in being the first to react, and phased through the door. "Kurt~!"   
Next was Scott, who slammed the door open and rushed inside, was quickly followed by Evan, Jean, Ororo, and Logan. They were all in some state of shock, with some of them also in a state of horror. Logan just looked ready to kill, and blinked in utter confusement as it dawned on him that the elf screamed, but there was no one to kill.   
Kurt was just in a state of horror, as he felt his face turn more and more purple. "G.. G.. Guys.. I just had a nightmare..."   
Since everyone was staring at him with confused surprise written all over their faces (and in Logan's case, confused anger), Kurt felt it best to hide as most of his body as he could by lifting up his comforter up to his nose. It covered most of his blushing-purple cheeks anyways.   
"God Kurt~! I thought you were being murdered or something! Don't scream so loud..!" Kitty sighed. ".. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get some sleep now!" Annoyed at the loss of sleep over nothing, she phased through the wall.   
"B... But.. I didn't mean to.." Kurt started at the wall, sadly shocked at Kitty's outburst.   
Jean sighed, and offered a weak smile. "It's okay, she's just upset because you made her worry so much.. She freaked out thinking you were being killed, and you weren't even hurt."   
Kurt blushed anew. "I guess... I really did scream loud, ja?"   
Scott rolled his eyes, grinning. "No kidding." His statement only made Kurt blush even more.   
Ororo chose that moment to break in. "Children, children, back to bed. You have a long flight tomorrow evening, and you will need your rest."   
"But Auntie O'~! We're going to be sleeping on the *PLANE*!" Evan stated.   
The glare 'Auntie O' gave Evan made him quickly shut up. "Regardless, you need to sleep. All of you. Or extra training practices tomorrow."   
With that threat, it was easy for Ororo to usher all the other students out. Logan had already left before, but perhaps even he would have been shaken by the force behind that forceful glare.   
Kurt sighed in relief and offered Ororo a weak smile. "Danke.."   
She only nodded in response, walking over and sitting on his bed. "Now I want to know what kind of nightmare could have made you scream that loudly.."   
The blue boy squirmed slightly under her calm gaze, not really wanting to tell her. "I don't know if this is a goot idea.."   
Storm blinked. "And why would it not be a good idea..?"   
"Vell... I... Uhm.." In truth, Kurt had no idea as to why it was a bad idea.   
"How about you start from the beginning..?"   
He sighed in defeat. "If I must.." Nightcrawler then related the story to Storm.   
".. And you have had this dream every night since Saturday?"   
Kurt nodded quietly. "Ja.. Do you.. Do you think this could possibly mean anything..?"   
"It could mean many things Kurt.. Perhaps it would be best if we inform Professor Xavier about these dreams... Tomorrow."   
He felt himself relax visibly in relief.. He could try and get some more sleep. Then he suddenly stiffened. "B-but we're going to Tokyo tomorrow!"   
"... And we are not leaving until after dark. There will be plenty of time for you... for us.. to discuss this with him. But now is the time for sleep. Go back to bed, and we can do something about the dreams in the morning."   
"Okay... Ja.." Kurt laid down, and Storm tucked him comfortably back into bed. The African American woman clicked off the light, and after considering it for a moment, gently kissed Kurt on his brow, like a mother would her own child. She was about ready to walk to the door, when Kurt whispered something quietly as a small smile drew across his face.   
"Night.."   
Ororo smiled at the already half-asleep child, turning back to watch him snuggle farther into his covers. A sweet boy.. It was a shame his true family did not treasure the gift that was born to them. Her smiled saddened a bit, and she replied back. "Goodnight Kurt."   
Instead of leaving, she stayed there, watching the teenager slowly fall asleep. He seemed so peaceful, compared to the day of his arrival. As if this were his home.   
-Well,- Ororo thought to herself, -This is now his home, so why should he not be peaceful and feel safe?- She could tell by his breathing that he was nearly asleep, and did not seem to care about her presence..   
Kurt let himself slowly surrender to his warm bed, its covers wrapped closely around him, the warmth making him drowsy.. Even though he had fewer covers than the other teenagers, his fur made up for it, and the bed provided the same general effect. The boy jumped as he suddenly felt Ororo gently touch his hair, but relaxed after she began to stroke his head softly. The effect of the bed was now mixed with the comforting presence of Ororo and her touch. He could feel himself slipping away, but there was no fear.. There had been no fear about the thought of sleeping for months now. He felt protected, warm, but most of all, LOVED. His final thought was not of whether he would be killed while he slept, but of a more kinder subject instead.   
-Is this,- he reasoned, -.. Is this what family feels like?-   
-He's asleep.- Ororo slowly stopped petting his head, and tucked him in again, making sure he was comfortable. Only then did she quietly walk out of the room, and silently shut the door behind her.   


"Alicia-chan... Wake up.. Onegai..?" Alec had awoken to streaming sunlight, that barely illuminated the dank alley that was now their 'home.' It had been a few days since when Alec and his twin sister had teleported out of the Facility by accident. A few days after they were savagely beaten by a group of mutant-hating Japanese. A few days after their lives of comfort and happiness had ended, and their lives of pain and constant fear had begun. Since that day... Since the beating, Alicia had not awoken. Not even once.   
"Alicia-chan! Onegai!" He let out a whimpered sob. She couldn't be dead.. She couldn't be dead.. She was breathing, but she wouldn't wake up! Why would she wake up?!   
"ALICIA-CHAN!!! ONEGAII~~!" Tears began to stream down his face, wetting his fur, that was already matted with blood and dirt.. He curled up into a ball next to her, and cried into her stomach.   


Kurt woke again for the second time that night, but it was not a dream that had awoken him. It was something else.. Something.. Sad?   
He blinked. Why would he be sad?   
-I must be going insane..- Kurt reasoned, and turned onto his other side, before promptly falling asleep again.   


Alec dried his tears, still sniffling. His hunger had over-ridden his pain and tears. He could not remember the last time he had eaten.   
He needed to find food, and soon. But how was he to get any, if everyone hated him and his sister..?   
Letting out a dry, trembling sob, the boy brushed back his sister's hair from her face. "Alec-chan'll be back, Alicia-chan.."   
He then teleported, with a *bamf!*   
And since he was gone, he could not hear the sob of loneliness and hurt that Alicia uttered, after she had woken up, and realized she was alone. Her cries for her brother were barely a whisper, and so did not reach his ears. 

The boy reappeared in the shadows under a road-side shop. Underneath the counter, where the items the vendor was selling were stored. He had seen this vendor closing up his shop the other night, watching the man put away his fruits. Alec looked up, at the legs of the shop owner, making sure he was not looking. And since he was not..   
Alec began to quickly grab all the fruits he could carry, making sure to pick out Alicia's favorites. She would feel better if she ate those.. He was being careless, but he did not care, nor did he know how dangerous it was to be careless. The laws against thievery, the fact that he was suppose to pay for the man's goods, he did not know either. They had no money in the Facility. As he grabbed apple after apple and peach after peach, Alec suddenly lost hold of one, and it rolled away, hitting the foot of the shop owner.   
"Nani!?!" A male voice shouted from overhead, and Alec, frozen if fear, came face-to-face with its owner as he bent down. The boy knew what was going to happen next, but he was too scared to move.   
"Demon! Mutant!! Think you could steal my wares?!" Alec let out a shout of fear and pain when an iron-tight fist grabbed his wrist.   
He knew it was useless, but he began to struggle furiously, the fruits in his arms spilling, because he had forgotten that he could teleport. "N-no, i-iie!"   
His pleas fell on deaf ears. ".. And you know what I do to mutants that steal from me..?" The man asked, as he opened and reached into a box on the counter.   
"O-onegai, iie! I-IIE~~!" His struggles became more frantic as he heard the cocking of a gun. He knew that sound, it was from the soldiers' training grounds.. From the weapons they used to blow apart the targets.. And that was going to happen to him. Only when the barrel was leveled at his head, did Alec become frozen in fear.   
"I-Iie.. O..Onegai.." Tears were streaking down his cheeks again, as he clutched the few apples and peaches he had managed to keep ahold of, as if they were his only comfort. He was going to die. No..   
The man's finger was on the trigger, and it was slowly squeezing it back. Alec only wept, too scared to do anything else.   
"Shi ne, demon!" The man laughed, and squeezed the trigger the rest of the way. 

It was instinct, sheer instinct that made Alec jump up and to the side at the last second, right before the man fired. But moving out of the way was not enough, because the man still had ahold of his wrist, and he could not get away. Alec screamed out in pain as the bullet shot past his arm, taking a sizable chunk out of his arm with it, and he landed on the counter-top of the store.   
Not knowing what to do, the boy began to kick, to scream and shout furiously as a crowd began to form around the stand.   
He let his instincts rule him and his actions, and they paid off once again, as one of his double-toed feet slammed into the man's face, causing him to let go of Alec and stumble back, cursing at him in vehement Japanese. The crowd closed around the small mutant, coming in for the kill. He had hurt their countryman, and the mutant was going to pay.   
But Alec was not going to take his chances and stick around. Still frightened, he clutched his hard-earned food close, and teleported.   
Needless to say, the crowd was furious.   


The dark-blue furred boy returned to the sounds of his sister's weak sobs, and his eyes widened as he rushed to her side. He tried to ignore the pain in his arm, as blood trickled down into his fur. More blood, more hurt. "Alicia-chan.. Alicia-chan..!"   
She let out a dry sob and only opened her eyes as she felt her brother hold her hand. "Alec-chan..?"   
"H.. Hai.. A-and Alec-chan has food.." He gently placed down the apples and peaches, before trying to help his sister get up, but the pain was getting unbearable, and the wound continued to bleed.   
"A-Alec!" Alicia pointed to his shoulder, and began to cry for him, as she felt his pain.   
Alec tried to say something to calm her down, he really did, but he found himself suddenly feeling dizzy, and he grabbed his head, moaning.   
"A... Alec?!"   
"Alec-chan doesn't feel good.."   
... And that's why he fainted.   
"ALEC!!" Alicia, with difficulty, managed to sit herself up, and began to shake her brother roughly. "Alec-chan! Alec-chan! Iie! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" She shook him, again and again, but in vain. Like she was before, he became the unconscious twin.   
Alicia continued sobbing, but at the same time, her stomach burned with hunger. A deep, gnawing hunger in her stomach, and she submitted to it. With trembling fingers, she picked up one of the peaches and bit into it, letting the juice dribble down her chin. Usually she would have wiped it away, but this time she had no reason to care. She just let the juice run down her face, letting it keep pace with her salty tears.   
All she wanted to do was eat and sleep, so she did not have to worry about the fact that she was now, in a way, completely alone. It scared her. Usually Alec was playing with her, or hugging her, or crying with her, but now.. He was just lying there, a small pool of dark red blood gathering around his arm. The peach was enough to satisfy her diminishing hunger, and she threw away the pit, before laying down next to her twin. Sniffling, she pulled the unconscious, yet warm, body close, and snuggled into his fur. "Alec-chan..."   
She quietly cried herself to sleep, wishing that someone would come and be the friend they needed.   


"Man, why do we have to at night? I mean, we're suppose to be sleeping in about three hours from now! *AND* we're missing dinner!"   
"Ja, but ve vant to get there in the late, since everyone vill be at vork or at school.. Less traffic. Quit you vining, Evan."   
"I am not 'vining,' as you put it! I'm just stating facts!"   
"... And stating them *VHILE* you vining!"   
"Argh, I am not whining!"   
"Yes, you are!"   
"Am not!"   
".... I'm going to kill you both if you don't shut up in the next five seconds."   
"Oh.. Uhm.. Sorry!"   
"Y-yeah, ve'll shut up, Logan."   
"Good."   
Charles sighed, as he, Ororo, Logan, and the students waited for their plan. Kurt, due to the fact that he had had little sleep last night was being irritatible. Which did not help at all. And it especially did not help Charles' growing headache, either. If only he could threaten the students like Logan could. The little things known as 'responsibility' and 'role modeling' got in the way. He sighed once again.   
At that second sigh, Logan smirked. -Heh.-   
Xavier gave him a stealthy glare, which only made Wolverine smirk even more. Which caused Charles to glare even more.   
-..Mein Gott, I hope the students don't hate me for my looks..-   
The Professor's eyes widened slightly in surprise as Kurt's thoughts entered his mind.. He tried not to pry, but he could not help it if someone's thoughts were laced with strong feelings. His eyes softened. The poor boy, having to live through being scorned and hated for something he had no choice in being. After the millions of times he was called a demon, the spawn of the devil himself.. Kurt believed it. He believed that he was in fact a demon. And so he turned to God for his salvation, hoping that He would have enough of a heart to save him..   
Ororo was also watching Kurt, who had grown strangely silent, eyes full of concern. Ever since the day the boy said that his nightmares started, he had been quieter, more withdrawn, than usual.. They were having an adverse effect on his self-esteem. Having that certain memory play over and over again, it must have been sheer torture. And he needed no reminder of what his life before the university was like. Kurt should have been given a chance to start over completely.. These nightmares were interfering with his right to peace of mind, and she simply would not allow it any long. Ororo addressed him directly. "Child, maybe it would be time to tell the Professor about your dreams?"   
Kurt jumped a bit, shocked out of his thoughts, and turned to look at Ororo quickly. It took him a minute to register what she had said, before nodding. "Ja.. Now vould be good.. Vhen the others aren't paying attention.." He turned to Xavier, who's eyebrow was raised questioningly. "U-uhm.."   
"... This is about the nightmares you've been having, correct..? Jean and the others expressed their concerns early this morning before you woke up."   
"J-ja.. It is.. Ororo said you vould help me figure them out.. But.. I don't vant to have to tell someone about the nightmares again.."   
Charles nodded. ".. That's highly understandable, Kurt. In fact, I was going to suggest that I take the memories of the nightmares directly from your subconsciousness, as it would be easier and clearer than a retelling of them.. That is, only if you wish for me to.."   
"Ja, ja! T-that vhat I vant.. It's easier that vay.." Kurt smiled weakly.   
"Alright then, hold still for a moment while I find and read the memories of the nightmares.." He looked around to make sure no one was watching them, before touching Kurt's forehead with two fingertips. "Try and relax; it'll make it easier."   
"O-okay.." Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to make his tense body relax. Which was not an easy task, as he tried not to squirm nervously.   
He could feel a light buzzing in the back of his mind, like a badly tuned radio, as Charles read his thoughts. Normally, he would have never noticed, but the Professor was looking for specific memories, and that took a deal more concentration in the location part, which left less concentration towards being stealthy, which was not needed in this case. When the mental touch landed on the target memories, Kurt suddenly felt an unmistakeable fear rising up in his chest, and he had to resist the urge to scream and cry in fear. As soon as it begun, it was over, and Kurt slowly let a breath he did not even know he was holding in. "Vhat... Vhat do you think they mean..?"   
Professor Xavier frowned slightly. "I'm not exactly sure why you're suddenly having this certain nightmare, but dreams are funny things.. You see, sometimes they have been known to predict the future.."   
"... Vhich my nightmares are definitely not doing.."   
".. And they could also be related to events that are going to happen, perhaps even a warning of things to come. Or, something in the past few days triggered this memory to haunt your dreams. Something someone said, or did, or wrote.. Something you heard over the radio.. Many things could have caused these nightmares to occur. Even eatting the same thing before bed all of a sudden can cause reaccuring nightmares.. Possibly even a combination of a few or all of them."   
".. So they might, or might not mean something?"   
"I wouldn't rule out the fact that your nightmares might indeed mean something. We'll have to just be patient and wait them out."   
Kurt opened his mouth to argue, horrorstruck. He would do anything to not have to go through another one of those nightmares!   
Charles pretended not to notice, and continued. "But, in the meantime, we'll just give you some pills to lessen the intensity of the dreams, since they're robbing you of your valuable sleep, which is something you need at your age. Is that alright with you?"   
Kurt nodded quickly. "Ja.. Yes.. Thank you.." He smiled a bit brighter.   
"You're welcome, Kurt," Xavier was about ready add something when the overhead speakers announced that their plane was ready for departure, and instead decided it could wait. Kurt did not need to know the story behind the man that cut his arm, the God-hater. It would only frighten him worse, and cause his nightmares to become more intense.   
Soon, the plane was done with its final preparations, and the passengers had all boarded. As the plane took off, Kurt watched out the window, seeing the ground drop away from them. And he wondered about the meaning and the cause of his dreams, and if they had anything to do with what he would experience in Japan. However, he was not sure if he wanted to know the answer, which he both wanted, yet dreaded at the same time. Would it truly end his nightmares? Or would it just serve as a beginning to them?   


"Kurt.. Kurt.. Wake up!"   
"Nein.. Sleep.."   
"KURT!!"   
"GAHH!!" He bolted awake, eyes wide.   
Kitty giggled. "Fuzzy.. You fell asleep. We're here." She finished her statement with a yawn.   
Kurt felt himself turning red underneath his fur, making his cheeks become a deep shade of purple. "O.. Oh."   
She grinned. "Yeah, 'oh.' Now that you're back in the realm of the living, let's go and get our luggage.. Before everyone else keels over. The trip wore us out.. Well, every single one of us teenagers anyways."   
Kurt rubbed his eyes, and grinned a bit. "Too bad for you guys I've been through this before.. I found out that I don't get bothered by flights much.. Other than they put me to sleep."   
"Damnit, that's not fair! I hate you!"   
Kurt laughed, and then his gave her puppy-dog eyes. "You can't really hate me, do you..?"   
"No, but I sure as hell wish I could sometimes. Now get up, before I decide to kill you.."   
"Ohh... Ve're going to be crabby today, ja?" He grinned as he unbuckled his belt and stood, sliding out of the tiny aisle.   
"Damn straight. Now don't make me have to *KILL* you..!"   
Kurt could only laugh again at the glare he got from Kitty. "Alright, Alright, I'll leave you alone.. If you give me some of you chocolate."   
"No." Was her answer.   
"I'll jump on your bed."   
"I'll phase your head through the toilet and let go." She glared some more.   
"You vouldn't." He looked horrified.   
"Wanna bet?" She smirked slightly.   
"I'd stay around as a ghost and haunt you forever!" He chirped happily.   
"You wouldn't..!" It was her turn to look horrified.   
"I vould." He grinned.   
"Oh damnit.. You win." She dug into her backpack, and gave him two of her chocolate bars.   
Kurt smiled happily at his prize. "Danke!"   
Kitty smirked innerly. She knew he would ask for candy, so she had prepared in advance. Little did Kurt know that those bars were actually chocolate-flavored laxative. But he would find out. Soon. Very soon.   


"So, this is the place Chuck?"   
Charles Xavier nodded, in answer to Logan's question. "Yes, this would be the place."   
"So, are we suppose to knock or ring the doorbell?" Ororo asked, and Evan winced, before whispering to Kurt behind his hand.   
"She must not be used to flying either. The plane must've affected her head, she's actually trying to make a joke, I think."   
"Nein.. I think she's serious... I don't see anyvay to open the gate."   
Just then, the gate opened.   
".. Er..."   
Scott smirked. "You were saying..?"   
"Vhat happened..? That's thing rigged!"   
Charles blinked, slowly. "... I only pressed the hidden button, Kurt."   
"Ach.." 

*** Author note: "{ }" = Japanese. Japanese and English will be spoken at the same time, so it's needed*** 

"{I like that one! He's making so many silly faces!}" A small forefinger pointed at Kurt.   
*BAP!*   
"{Itai!}"   
"{Shh! They might here us!}"   
"{No they won't!}"   
The entire X-Men team looked in the direction of the child-like voices.   
"{... They did. BAKA!}"   
*SMACK!*   
"{ITAAAII~~!}"   
Charles chuckled. "I believe those would be some of the younger students of my collegue."   
"{Itaiii! Yamatte!}"   
Kurt blinked. "... And people call me loud."   
"You're still loud; they're just louder." Logan stated.   
"Danke .. Hey, vait a second!"   
Logan smirked, and Kitty laughed, as Kurt pretended to have his feelings hurt.   
"{Uresai! We're suppose to be showing good manners, or the Professor'll be angry at us!}" A third voice, older than the other too, shouted in an annoyed fashion.   
The speaker stepped out into the street, and smiled kindly. "My name is Destiny."   
Kurt's first thought was that she could never have been even remotely Japanese. Her skin was much, much too pale. Her eyes were innocently rounded amethysts, that reflected happiness in their depths. Not only the eyes reflected the fact that she was a mutant, but her hair as well. One would not find long, silky blue hair like she possessed. Her voice had the hint of an accent, from a far away place.   
"Y.. You're British?" Evan managed to ask, and she laughed as she nodded.   
"Yes. Since I'm a native speaker of English, my Professor sent me to great you. And, for the students, to show you the quarters in which you will be staying."   
"Can I have the one vith the hot tub?" Kurt asked hopefully.   
She laughed again. "I'm afraid only teacher quarters, and the main guest chamber have hot tubs."   
"That's not fair..." Evan moped along with Kurt.   
"Whoever said it was fair?" She then frowned and looked up at the two youngsters still on the wall. "{You two, get down from there! NOW!}"   
One of them, a little white-haired boy with black wings and a red fox-tail fell at the shout, barely managing to catch himself with a few furious flaps of his wings, and landed on the pavement. "{I'm down!}"   
The other, a seemingly normal Japanese boy jumped down, grinning innocently. "{So am I!}"   
"{Then run along, before I report you to Sendatsu-sensei!}"   
"{Eeep!}" They did as they were told, and ran. Or in the first boy's case, flew.   
"Now, please let me show you to your rooms." Destiny smiled innocently, as the others watched her warily.   
Underneath that girl's innocent smile, there was a tiger waiting to get out if you even put a toe under the line.   
Kurt, Evan, and Scott all found themselves mentally glad that they decided that they were going to behave.   


Kurt sighed, as he walked through the streets of Tokyo, by himself. The others had all been suffering from jetlag (except for Logan, who would not have made good company anyways), so he found himself the only one willing to explore the city. That, and he was bored to death. Even though the school had cable, he could not understand Japanese, so what was the point? At least, if he walked around, he would get to see something interesting. Gott knew he needed a change in scenery.   
He found himself liking Tokyo very much, which came at a surprise. The people were very nice, and unlike in other cities, did not try to push others over in their hurry to get to where they were going. Nope, it was pleasant, polite city, even though it had the usual smog and traffic associated with big cities. If he had to, he could actually live in Tokyo.   
And there was something drawing him to the streets.. Something that was.. That was like what? It was not like home.. Nor like the institute.. Maybe.. No, there was no way that was it. No.   
He sighed, looking across the street at a florist shop. 'Kitty in the House' the sign read, and he could not help himself but grin. Not only did the shop seem very, very popular, judging by the amount of girls hanging around the four men that seemed to work there, but he found it amusing that the shop carried the name of one of his teammates as well. He would have to tease Kitty about that. Of course, after she had caught up on her sleep, that is. She might kill him otherwise. And he did not enjoy the idea of being killed by a sleepy, but very angry, girl that was younger than him, if even only by a year. How stupid would that look on his grave? 'Kurt Wagner, killed by a raging freshman.'   
Kurt smiled sadly at that thought. He suddenly felt very lonely, without one of his friends for a change. His loneliness was not because of the fact that he had been alone for most of his life, but because he realized just how much he now depended on his friends for security and for self-esteem. But even still.. It had taken them a while to except Kurt because of his looks.. They had been scared of him at first. And sometimes he still scared them, such as when he touched them without warning.   
He sighed. Even there, it seemed as if he was not fully accepted. He just wished, just wished that there was someone like him. Someone in the exact same position as he.. He could care less about their age, or even their gender, as long as he had someone that knew how it felt to be hated for their looks.. Someone who shared the same curse as was given to him..   
Nightcrawler sighed, and continued walking, wrapping his tail around his waist tightly, as to not accidently touch anyone with it. He suddenly felt very, very alone.   


"So tell me, why the hell are we here again?" Pietro asked, complaining, as he waited near the luggage conveyor belt for their suitcases and bags. "This thing is too damn slow.."   
Lance rolled his eyes. "Mystique wants us to go and capture two little mutants. Said that we could use them as future members. And that the goodie-two-shoes don't know about them yet, even though they're here."   
"Ah." -So he hasn't be told the real reason, has he?- Pietro thought. -He doesn't know that Magneto sent us all here to kill them.. To prove our loyalty. Something about them escaping from a top-secret Facility of some sort.- He frowned, not liking the prospect of murder. Of course he had been a thief, and a bully, but a murderer? That was on another different level. And the murderer of children, who were stuck in some unknown place, probably scared, tired and hungry?   
He remembered when it was like that for him.. And his time in the orphanage. He had been able to keep his mutant identity a secret, even with his strange, white hair. From what he had been told, these children had more extreme physical differences from normal humans, and had no chance to even seem remotely normal. Pietro could only guess what they were going through. It had to be worse than what he went through when the police found out he was a mutant.   
Pietro winced. That was *NOT* a pleasant memory. If Magneto had not of saved him.. They would have beaten him much worse than the initial beating. It had been hell. And he barely even *LOOKED* like a mutant.   
Those children had to be going through something much, much worse. How could he kill children that knew what he had gone through..? Pietro had to keep his thoughts a secret. If Magneto knew about them, he could get into trouble. And getting into trouble would mean that the beatings might start again.   
There was no way he would let the beatings start again. But would these children die because of his silence? What would have happened had Magneto remained 'silent' about Pietro's captivity in jail?   
"Lance to Pietro, c'mon, I got all the baggage, you idiot!" Pietro let out a small gasp as he thoughts were torn back to reality.   
"Sorry.. I was thinking.."   
"THINKING?! More like zoning out, looking like a moron! Besides, we're not given free food and stuff because of our thoughts, you know. We get them because we follow orders." Lance stated, throwing Pietro's bag at him.   
The speed-demon caught it clumsily, nearly dropping it, still snapping back to reality. "Hey, it's not my fault I got brain cells, and that I like to use them every once in a while..!" He felt his anger rising in his chest, mixed with his worry over what they had been sent to do.   
Lance shrugged. "Ehh.. Don't want to argue about it; that damn jetlag's getting to me. I just want to get to the hotel and collapse! Not to mention have a beer or something. How come you never drink, Pietro?"   
"Because alcohol doesn't agree with me, you moron!" Magneto had forbidden him to drink it, because he did not want Pietro to 'harm himself' with it. As it turned out, it reacted badly with his metabolism, and the last time he had some, it had caused him to end up in the hospital, almost dead. Pietro was happy when he was told this would only last through his teenage years, and that would be it. He would be able to drink freely like Lance then. Fred and Todd were also forbidden to drink; Fred because he was too fat, and Todd, because he got drunk too easily. The last time he got drunk..   
Pietro shivered. No, that was a bad memory. Very very *BAD* and not to mention, disgusting as well.   
"Oh yeah.." Lance smirked, and Pietro had half the mind to wipe that smile off his face. However, he knew that Mystique would not be very happy with him beating up his fellow teammate.   
"Do you *HAVE* to rub it in?"   
"Of course, I need to be an asshole every once in a while. It comes with the job description."   
"Job? We don't even get *PAID* for all this! You just like to annoy the shit out of me, don't you."   
Lance only grinned back.   
"Damn you.. I'm going to kill you one of these days..!"   
"You couldn't; you'd miss me too much."   
Pietro, with a jolt of shock, realized that Lance was right. He was the only friend Quicksilver ever truly had. And that, although it worried him, it also brought himself some comfort too. Magneto warned him against forming friendships, saying they only made room for weakness.   
But he worried more about the fact that he did not want these 'twin mutants' they were sent to kill to die.   
And what worried him the most, was that he was hoping, praying to the God he barely believed in, that the X-Men would find the twins first.   
What was he becoming? Was he going SOFT?   
He shuddered. Not good. Not good at all.   
"No I wouldn't.. I'd get your Playstation games. They'd keep me from missing you," Pietro shot back, and Lance laughed, because he knew, as well as Pietro, that it was a lie.   


Kurt yawned, rubbing his eyes as he looked at his holo-watch. With a small shout of terror, his eyes focused on the indicator that told him the remaining power in the watch's battery.   
It read: WARNING! 2% Battery Power Remaining! Replace IMMEDIATELY!   
Why hadn't the alarm gone off?! It was suppose to go off when there was only ten percent of the overall juice in the battery remaining..!   
With growing fear, Kurt realized that he had forgotten to tell the Professor that the sound had been busted the last time he had fallen on the watch! How stupid could he get?!   
He looked around frantically for a place where he could safely teleport back to the Japanese Institute.   
And with a second jolt of panic, he realized that he had no idea where it was in relation to his current location!   
If he failed to remember in time.. Gott only knew how everyone would react when they saw what blue fuzzy *really* looked like.   
His heart pounding, he tried to think. And even as he tried to remember, he mind was reminding him of what the people around him would say when the watch failed.   
"{Mutants!}"   
"{Demon-spawn!}"   
"{Devil's children!}"   
"{Kill them!}"   
Why was his mind projecting the shouts in Japanese?! He could not even speak the language!   
And with the third jolt of panick within a few minutes, he realized he was really hearing the shouts of fear and anger.   
He looked around, with terror in his eyes. He had been found! They would beat him, or worse, kill him!   
Kurt began to pray, hoping Gott was truly on his side, and not their's..   
His prayer was interrupted by a high-pitched, blood-curtling scream. "{IIEEEEE!!!!!}"   
Ears twitching, he picked up the sound, and realized with a curse escaping his mouth that it was not him that would be suffering that fate, and that his watch still functioned.   
It was a child that would suffer that fate! The fate that he believe to be his, but dealed cruelly to an even more innocent being than he!   
Anger, deeply rooted anger, burned in his chest, filling his being. He balled his hands into fists, and dug his fingernails into his palms until they drew blood. His tail twitched, and his entire body quivered with angry. Adrenaline filled his bloodstream, as he smelled fear of not one, but two children. Two innocent children's screams filled his ears with noise.   
No! It would not happen. He would not allow innocent children to suffer the same fate as he had! He would *NOT!*   
With energy fueled by his anger, he rushed towards the gathering crowd. He would not let those children die today.   


End of Chapter 2   


Oh boy, was that chapter ever hard to finish.. But I really love the ending.. Can't believe it actually turned out good enough to post, but hey, here it is. Hopefully people will review it this time! Please, I'm begging you, review! 

Oh, and since I use a whole bunch of Japanese terms, I decided I'd better provide you with some translations.. 

itai = ow, ouch   
baka = idiot, moron   
yamatte = stop, quit it   
uresai = shut up, be quite   
hai = yes   
iie = no   
-sensei = teacher (Japanese use suffixes instead of prefixes like 'Mr' or 'Ms' such as we do in English) 

I'm not sure if I used any others than those, but.. Well, tell me if I missed any and I'll add them to the list.   
Eehh... I can't believe this thing ended up being 12 pages. ^^;; Hopefully chapter 3 will be smaller. 


	4. Chanced Meetings

impossibilities-03.html "I'd rather die now, than after I've become worse than dead." -- Anonymous 

X-Men Evolution: Impossibilities 

Chapter 3: Chanced Meetings 

Author note: "{ }" signifies words spoken in Japanese.   
~ ~ signifies telepathy aka mental speech.   
And I bloody don't know how this fanfic decided to take over itself and become a Weiss Kreuz crossover. To all your Weiss Kreuz fans out there, be happy. But be warned: this is the first time I've written for them. And sorry they didn't get as much dialogue as the characters from Evolution.. But don't worry, they'll get tons more as the story progresses. And I think this might end up as a LanceXPietro fanfic too! .. Damn, these characters are just taking over my story! It's their fault and not mine, lol, but I'm not exactly upset with the results. ::Grins.:: And yes, I don't check over my fanfics before I upload them.. I just can't stand rechecking fanfics, because then I decide to change everything. So there will be grammar and spelling mistakes. =P Sorry. 

And now you don't have to kill me~~! ::Hides in the corner.::   


A seventeen year-old blue-eyed, light brown haired, Japanese boy looked out of Kitty In the House flowershop, frowning at the assembled crowd of mutant-haters down the street. "{.. Minna-san.. Look! There's a mob outside!}"   
Another one of the males in the room, a blonde man in his early twenties, who was much taller than the boy, frowned too as he looked over the boy's shoulder. "{.. And it's scared all the girls away, too..}"   
"{Yohji-kun, forget about the girls! They're hurting someone!}"   
"{.. There's more than one person being hurt, Omi.. Two children.}" A third stated, behind them. His brown hair was of a darker shade than Omi's, and his eyes a darker blue as well.   
"{Ken-kun?! You're sure?}" Omi gasped, turning to look back at his friend sharply. "{Children?!}"   
Ken nodded, his face troubled. "{We'd better go out there and save them..}"   
Yohji gawked. "{Look at that crowd! There's no way!}"   
"{But we have to..! Aya-kun!} Omi turned to the fourth companion, the eldest man, whose blue eyes showed no hint of passion as they looked up to glare at the boy.   
"{Iie. It is none of our business.}" The red head stated, leaning far enough over a plant to have his long sideburns to touch the soil.   
"{But Aya-kun! They're going to be killed! And they're only children!}" Omi argued, balling his hands into fists. "{You're not going to let them be murdered, are you?!}"   
Aya frowned. If Omi was going to put it that way.. Even he could not stand idly by when children were slowly murdered.. It was only a few seconds before Aya had made up his mind. "{Iie. Go and get ready. We'll have to attack without harming the people.}"   
Omi smiled and nodded quickly, running quickly to go and do as told.   
  
  
Kitty yawned, relaxing on the deck of the mansion with the other X-teenagers, and stretched. "Man, I feel so much better now that I've taken a nap!"   
"Ugh, tell me about it..!" Evan agreed, lounging in a chair. "Man, I *HATE* traveling coach!"   
"... We didn't travel coach. We traveled first class." Jean pointed out.   
".. Yeah, so? It still gives me a headache."   
Jean rolled her eyes and sighed, before turning to Scott as he walked outside. "Scott? Did you find any sign of Kurt..?"   
Scott shook his head. "No.. The Professor said he went out for a bit.. Probably got himself lost or something."   
Kitty rolled her eyes as well. "Oh geez, that sounds just like him.. He still can't even read a map properly!"   
"Yeah, and you can't cook." Evan stated.   
"Hey! I'm getting better!" Kitty argued.   
Evan raised his eyebrow. ".. No you're not."   
"Hey! You're supposed to be on *MY* side!"   
Evan smirked and leaned back in his chair. "Not today, kitty-cat."   
"Grr.."   
He just laughed.   
Jean sighed as Scott sat beside her and he frowned, concerned. "Jean.. What's wrong?"   
She shook her head and put a hand up to her temples. "I.. I don't know.. I just have this feeling that Kurt's in danger somehow.. I mean, he's almost out of range, but he feels distressed.."   
".. Distressed..?" Scott's face grew more grave.   
".. Yes.. I mean.. I'm sure he's in trouble!" Jean replied quickly.   
Scott's frown deepened more, if that was even possible. "We should tell Prof then!"   
Jean nodded quickly. "Y-yeah.. Although I'm sure he already knows."   
"Well, c'mon then..!" Scott grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.   
Kitty blinked, and turned to Evan. "What was that about..?"   
Evan just shrugged.   


Kurt shoved himself into the crowd, fighting to get through the screaming, jeering, mass of humans. He was careful not to let anyone touch his tail; if they were to find out that he was a mutant, he would never be able to save the children.   
"Leave them alone!" He screamed, with a touch of panic in his voice, even though he knew they could not understand him. "They never did anything to you!"   
"{IIEEE~~!}" Then a innocent cry of pain.   
"NO! Leave them alone!" Kurt struggled to get through the crowd. If he took too long to get to the children, they would be killed! He *HAD* to get to them!   
"O-out of my vay!" He could almost see the children, but not quite, and there was a large man in his way.   
A large man that would not move. And if he did not move, the children would die.   
Kurt knew that teleporting was not an option. He had no idea what was on the other side of the man, and could end up killing himself and the children if he teleported into them. And he might land on them if he jumped.   
There was only one option, and he took it.   
He bit down on the man's arm with his fangs. HARD!   
The man screamed and moved out of the way, allowing Kurt to be able to see inside the ringed throng of mutant-haters.   
And that was when his heart stopped and his breath caught in his throat.   
The two children, screaming and crying.. The two children clinging to each other in fear, with open wounds that sent blood trickling or pouring down their bodies.. The two children that he was the only hoped for..   
They looked like him. *LOOKED* like him!   
He froze, then stepped back in surprise. "W-was?!"   
Kurt was pushed forward by someone, probably egging him on to hurt the poor little ones.   
His holo-watch shorted out. He could have cared less.   
They looked like him..   
"{Another one!}"   
"{He's come to kill us for harming his children!}"   
Kurt suddenly realized that every person in the crowd was staring at him. And they were staring at him in fear, not moving.   
And still he looked at the two children. One had darker blue fur than his, and the other a dark green, but they still looked like him..   
"{Kill him before he kills us!}"   
The last shout was in anger. The spell of safety was broken. They would kill him.   
A fist came towards Kurt and he dodge it, barely. Then he scooped up the children, holding them close with one in each arm, trying not to pay attention to just how much of their innocent blood was getting onto him, as the wrapped their arms around his neck, and their tails around his waist.   
"Hold on!" Kurt shouted, holding them tightly to his own furry chest.   
And before the next fist could swing at them, they were gone, leaving only a cloud of smoke and the smell of brimstone behind.   


Omi, Ken, Yohji, and even Aya stared down at the scene from a rooftop as they first got a good look at the children, and then the young man, before all three had suddenly disappeared.   
"{.. I think this is going to get a little more complicated than we thought.. We'd better find them, just to make sure they're safe!}" Omi stated.   
"{.. But they're mutants! Like Schwartz!}" Yohji argued.   
"{.. They're kids, not murderers! If we don't help them now, they might just end up like Schwartz!}" The boy replied, frowning, as he looked across at the roof of another building, desperately looking for the three furred mutants.   
Yohji found himself unable to argue, and sighed. He had no idea what he might be getting into, since this was not an official mission. However, he knew one thing.   
He could call anything that happened to be Omi's fault. After all, it was completely his idea.   


A sports bag sailed into the air and landed on a spring-mattress bed, before a young, white-haired man jumped onto it, laying on his back. "Finally! I thought that taxi ride would *NEVER* end!"   
Lance smirked. "You couldn't stand the fact that you didn't have more than two feet of leg room, could you?"   
"No shit, sherlock." Pietro smirked back. "I'm just glad that Blubber-Butt and Frog-Face aren't here."   
"Same." Lance lugged in the rest of the luggage inside the room, and laughed. "At least we now have cable."   
"Yeah, in *JAPANESE!* And neither of us know Japanese, now do we..?"   
"Fuck, you're right." Lance could not help but frown.   
Pietro smirked wider. "I'm always right."   
"There's no way in hell that you're always right, because then you wouldn't be getting the same grades I am." Lance rolled his eyes.   
"It's because you don't try." Quicksilver stated simply.   
"Well, neither do you." Retorted Avalanche.   
"Point taken. .. Where the hell is Mystique??"   
"Getting more copies of our key, duh, I told you that about five times!"   
"Well, I don't like jets and jets don't like me," The other boy stated, closing his eyes smuggly.   
Lance's frown was again replaced by a smirk. "Face it. You're getting slow."   
"Come here and say that to my face, dumbass."   
He shook his head and laughed at his companion. "Poor little Pietro is all worn out!"   
"... Don't make me kill you.."   
Lance only laughed again, then went to thinking for a moment, before speaking and changing the subject again. "Who's this Magneto guy anyways..? I mean, I just met him the other day at that meeting, but still.."   
Pietro stiffened. "He's the guy we work for."   
"*DUH!* I know that.. It's just.. Well, he *KNEW* you." Lance sighed.   
"Yeah. So? Your point?" Lance knew he had hit gold at his friend's defensive tone of voice.   
"He's your father, isn't he?"   
Without warning, Pietro had sat up and grabbed Lance by the collar of his shirt, all in a single blur of movement. "What the hell does *THAT* mean?!"   
"Nothing.. Nothing man!" Lance held up his hands defensively. "It's just that you guys have the same color hair and all.. Not to mention, the same type of accent. AND you did seem used to his presence.."   
Pietro sighed and released Lance's shirt collar, trying to keep himself contained. "Well, maybe he is! What does it matter to you, anyways??"   
Lance just shrugged. "Nothing much.. Just curious."   
The Russian boy blinked rapidly. "Come.. Come a-again..?"   
"I said I was just wondering, man. Doesn't really matter to me if he's your father or not, but it explains a lot."   
Pietro took a deep breath, trying to supress his rage at his own stupidity, eyes glaring into the other boy. "You mean.. I.. Got.. Angry for *NO* REASON?!"   
"Basically," Lance nodded, grinning from ear to ear.   
Annoyed greatly by this, Pietro sped back on top of his bed before he beat Lance to a pulp. "I don't need that guy, anyways."   
Lance rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. You don't 'need' anyone."   
Pietro glanced at him, hands behind his head. "That's not quite true."   
".. It isn't..?"   
Naw. A wide smirk. "I need you."   
"Y-you do?" Lance stared at the other boy in shock.   
"Yep." Pietro looked at the ceiling again and closed his eyes, before stating in a matter-of-factly voice, "I need someone to amuse me."   
Lance smirked. "Alright, that's it!"   
Pietro let out a small shriek of surprise as Lance jumped onto the bed he was laying on, and tried to pin him. A wrestling match ensued.   
A minute later, Mystique walked in just as Lance managed to pin the smaller young man underneath him.   
Letting out a long sigh, Mistique brought her hand up to her temples. "Do I dare even ask what is going on?"   
Lance and Pietro looked at her, looked at each other, looked back at her, and only when they looked back at each other for the second time, did they realize what position they were in. Both turned red and scrambled apart instantly upon the realization.   
"G-gah! It's not what it looked like!" Pietro studdered, blushing redder because of his paler skin. Not to mention that he was the one underneath.   
Mystique raised an eyebrow. "So then, what was it?"   
Lance nervously ran his hand through the hair on the back of his head. "We.. We were just wrestling."   
Mystique raised the other eyebrow. "Why?"   
"B-Because we were being stupid?" Pietro offered with a shakey smile.   
She sighed loudly and gave up, so she changed the subject. "Our assignment begins tomorrow, so get your rest now. I have business to attend to, and I expect that, for once, you will behave. I do *NOT* want to be kicked out of a hotel because of childish behavior, UNDERSTAND?"   
Both boys nodded shakily.   
"Good, then I shall go tend to my business." Mystique, very annoyed, walked out and shut the door behind her.   
Pietro sneered. "Business? She's probably going to go out shopping!"   
Mystique glared through a tiny crack in the door. "I heard that."   
"Eep." The boy paled.   
Sighing, she closed the door the rest of the way and walked off.   
Lance burst out laughing. "You should've seen the look on your face!"   
"Shut up, you." Pietro commanded, as he took up the television remote and started to flip through the channels, despite the fact that he would not understand a single word.   


They ended up on the high roof of a tall apartment building, just above the crowd that had tried to kill them.   
Kurt found himself falling to his knees, as he took in a few deep breaths. He had saved them.   
The children were silent. Too silent.   
He blinked. "Y.. You two okay..?"   
They burst into tears then, sobbing into his shoulders. Kurt blinked again in surprise, and then his eyes went wide. "V-vait, it's okay, it's okay..! A-ach.. Please don't cry.. No, no.. L-let's not cry now.."   
Too scared to respond, and in too much pain, they continued to cry.   
"A-ach.." Kurt bit his lip, almost drawing blood. "U-uhm.. C-c'mon, don't.. don't cry.. I v-von't let them hurt you anymore, okay..? Please.." He tried to quickly think of something that would make the little ones stop crying.   
"M-my name's Kurt Wagner, p-please, vhat are y-your names..?" He rubbed their backs, holding them close. "I... I don't know your names yet.. Y-you'll be okay.. But.. I vould like it if I could call you something else other than kid 1 and kid 2.."   
Kurt held them even closer, as their crying went down slightly in intensity. "Yeah.. It'll be alright now.. I'll take care of you.. D-don't cry anymore, y.. you're safe now.." The young man began to rock back and forth, and not knowing what else to do, began to speak soothingly in German, watching them as they slowly began to calm down. "Shh... Shh.. I'm here.. I-I'll take care of you.."   
As they calmed down, he got a better look at them.. The boy, at least what he thought was a boy, happened to have a darker shade of blue fur than he did, and the child that he assumed to be a girl because of her hair, had the same shade of fur, but in green. Both possessed frightingly white hair, which Kurt gently stroked as he mummered to them softly. Kurt could not see their eyecolor, as they buried their faces into his shoulders, but he could have sworn that when he glanced at them earlier, that they were a glowing light purple.   
Their appearance raised questions in his head.. Why did they look like him..? He thought he was the only mutant in the world that looked the way he did, but here were too others that shared his characteristics.. They even had pointed tails, which were currently wrapped around his waist, squeezing him tight.   
Kurt then wrapped his own tail around their waists and drew them closer.   
It was as if he had suddenly found out he had two younger siblings.. He had thought he was alone in the world, the only one of his kind, and suddenly he found two children that possessed the same characteristics. Their resemblance to him was uncanny... Unnatural.   
Was that why he felt as if he had something to do with their creation? As if they were his responsibility? It was a feeling that he could not explain, even thought it was not competely beyond reason.   
Had he not always wanted to have someone like him? Someone that knew how it felt to be judged solely by their demonic looks? A person he could hold and comfort, and when he hurt, would remind him how much he was loved?   
In his arms were two little ones that could do just that. Two children that knew how it felt to be hated, hell, he had just saved them from a mob, and wanted to be held? They were begging him, clinging to him, praying that he would accept them with open arms and love them. Someone who would read to them at night, kiss their tears away, and love them in spite of their looks.   
And Kurt found himself wanting to be that someone, and to be their caretaker. So he thanked his God with all his heart and held the children close, letting them cry their fears away.   
After their tears had dried into small sniffles, he held at half-arm's length, and smiled to them sadly, wiping away their tears with his tail. "You two.. You two okay..?" His heart was breaking at the sight of them, and a nervous lump had formed in his throat. If they rejected him now..   
His fears subsided a bit, however, as Alec nodded sadly. "H-hai.."   
"Hai..?" Kurt blinked, not knowing the Japanese word.   
Alicia nodded as well. "Alicia-chan and Alec-chan are okay.. Demo.. We hurt.." She blinked and reached up her hand to Kurt's face. "You.. You have tears in your eyes too.."   
Kurt sighed in relief, smiling sadly, and laughed quietly. They knew english, and sounded as if they could speak it fluently. It would be much easier to communicate with them, then. ".. Alicia and Alec..? Are those your names..?" He remembered Logan mentioning the various suffixes that Japanese sometimes added onto their names, and recognized the one the twins were using.   
They both nodded, and Kurt smiled a bit more. "My name.. My name is Kurt."   
Despite their aches and pains, just glad to have someone that was not hurting them, both smiled widely. "{Kurt-'Niichan!}"   
Again Kurt blinked furiously. "W-what..?"   
Alicia blinked and then giggling, translated. "Big brother Kurt!"   
Then Alec added, eyes wide, "You look like us!"   
"That must mean we're related or something! Right? So you'll be our big brother then, hai?"   
The eldest of the three thought quickly.. What did 'hai' mean..? What did it mean? C'mon, he *HAD* heard it somewhere! Yes, that's it! It meant yes!   
He laughed. "H-hai! Of course I will!"   
It took Kurt a few seconds to reorient himself, because he suddenly found himself lying on the ground, being hugged mercilessly by the twins. "A-ach! Too.. Too tight!"   
Alec and Alicia blinked for a moment before letting out childish shrieks of laughter at their new caregiver, and they let him sit back up, and they slid into his lap.   
"Very funny.. But you should be careful.. Y-you're still hurt.."   
As if to emphasize his point, Alicia whimpered and grabbed her shoulder, wincing in pain. "{I.. Itai..}"   
Worry sprung up in Kurt's chest faster than he could think, and he looked at Alicia fearfully. "Y-you okay..?"   
"I.. I need a lot of bandaids.."   
He nodded silently and looked them over, noticing in shock once again how hurt they were. And he realized something else that made his heart beat faster in panic. He realized another, and yet, another thing! His head reeled at each thought alone, and together they nearly caused his heart to stop its beating.   
Kurt had no idea how to bind injuries, no idea how to take care of children, and no idea where the Japanese Institute was! He needed help.   
Professor Xavier! He could tell Kurt where the institute was!   
~PROFESSOR!!! PROFESSOR, PROFESSOR!~   
~G-G-GAH! Kurt-~   
~P-professor! T.. There's these children.. A-and t.. they look like me! T-they're hurt! And.. And I can't remember h-how to get back to the Institute! P-please, t-they're hurt and.. and-~   
~Kurt, calm down-~   
~C-calm down?! T-they're hurt!~   
~Kurt, please-~   
~But..! Profes-!~ Kurt let out a cry of pain as a rock slammed into his head, and he fell onto his side, holding the twins close. He tried to reorder his thoughts, but his mind screamed from the effort and he instead laid there, barely conscious.   
"{Kurt-'Niichan!}" The twins screamed in unison.   
"{Did you get it..?}"   
A man smirked at his companion, only a few feet away from the three mutants. "{I don't think it'll be going anywhere for a while..}"   
"{So what are we going to do with it?}"   
The man smirked again. "{Toss it back.}"   
His companion smirked broadly, and laughed. "{And if it survives, it will wish that it had died. That mob looks ready to kill..}"   
Kurt could feel his consciousness slipping away, even as the children begged and pleaded for him to get up, tears spilling over their fuzzy cheeks.   
-I.. I said I would protect them, didn't I..? So.. So why can't I help them..? W-why..? M-mein Gott, w.. warum?-   
"Kurt-'Niichan, Kurt-'Niichan! Please don't die!"   
"Stay with us..! Kurt-'Niichan! Onegai!"   
He desperately wanted to.. Kurt tried to reach up a hand to dry their tears once more, but the world was glowing black.   
Letting out a small cry of pain, Kurt Wagner fainted and scummed to them darkness.   


Pietro suddenly stopped flipping through the channels, as his eyes went wide. ".. What the hell??"   
Lance blinked at him. ".. Huh..?"   
"Why the hell does he have *GOATS* in his apartment?! Is this guy nuts?!"   
The boy looked at the show, and his eyes went wide. "He's trying to milk the female while the male's *CHASING* him?! What a dumbass!"   
"I know!" Pietro rubbed his eyes, agreeing with his friend. "What kind of show is this?!"   
"Something stupid!"   
"OBVIOUSLY!"   
"Pietro... Let's find another show."   
"Exactly what I was thinking." He started flipping through the channels again and suddenly stopped, his eyes bulging again.   
Lance blinked to his friend, his eyes not on the computer screen. "... Pietro..?"   
".. Fairy Godmothers?!"   
The American boy raised an eyebrow. "... What?"   
"There's these three people dressed as *FAIRY GODMOTHERS~~~!*" Pietro pointed to the television, half-way between cowering in fear and laughing his ass off.   
Lance took one look at the screen and let out a whimper of fear. "A-ah!"   
*THUMP!* The poor boy's eyes widened more. "Did.. Did that office w-worker just roundkick that guy in the pants?!"   
Pietro was however, laughing. "God, the look on his face when that girl kicked him in the ass was priceless~~~!"   
"That show *SCARES* me! CHANGE IT!"   
The Russian boy turned to look at his friend, and blinked.   
Lance blinked back.   
Pietro blinked again.   
And so did Lance.   
Only then, did Pietro fall into a new bout of hysterics. "That show *SCARES* you?! That's just too funny!"   
Lance sighed and hung his head, blushing. It was a few minutes later before Pietro had calmed down.   
".. Pietro.."   
"Oh alright, I'll change it, scaredy-cat~!" Pietro smirked at Lance, and flipped through the channels for the third time.   
"Just find something good this time." Lance frowned, and then his eyes widened. "Stop! Wait! That's Gundam Wing, go back, dammit!"   
"It's in Japanese! There's no way you can understand it! And on top of that you've already seen it!"   
"But.. But..!" Lance looked scandalized.   
"I'm not changing it back!"   
"... I'll tell everyone about your little stuffed turtle, Tort." Lance's mouth widened into a smirk.   
".. You wouldn't!" Quicksilver's eyes widened in fear.   
Avalanche's smirk grew more smug. "I would."   
"I'd kill you."   
".. Then who would you torment?"   
A long sigh. "Alright, you can watch it, since you're so insistent!" Pietro flipped back to the channel showing Gundam Wing and Lance sat there, absorbed, for nearly an hour, as it happened to be the full version of Endless Waltz.   
It was also an hour before Lance spoke again. ".. From now on, I'm only buying subtitled."   
"Huh?"   
"The American actors do *NOT* cut it."   
Pietro sighed. ".. Why do you like that series anyways..?"   
"'cause it's cool." Lance replied, as if stating the obvious.   
"*WHY* is it cool, you dumbass?"   
".. It just *IS*."   
He sighed longer. "I don't get you."   
"Change the channel.. Wait, no, I wanna see if Pokemon is actually *GOOD* in the Japanese version." A smirk. Pietro groaned, and did as told. But he only did it because he pitied the other boy.   
Another thirty minutes.   
"Dumbass American translators screw up just about everything, don't they? I see why the anime nerds keep on complaining about Dubs.." Lance sighed.   
"Dubs..?"   
".. When they have new voice actors and new script! Dragonball Z!" Lance yelled, and then laughed at the expression on the other boy's face.   
Pietro shuddered. ".. Ew."   
"Yep. You wonder why people prefer subtitled."   
".. I bet that was even bad."   
"True.. Too true." Lance shook his head ruefully.   
Pietro sighed and then blinked. "Okay, how'd the hell we get on this subject?!"   
"Oh.. I don't know.." Lance laid back on his bed, smirking.   
"Sometimes, I really do hate you." Pietro stated, glaring.   
  
  
Alicia and Alec were sobbing, clinging to Kurt as tightly as possible.   
"Kurt-'Niichan! Wake up! Wake up!" Alec cried, having buried his face into the older boy's chest, muffling his sobs and his words.   
"Kurt-'Niichan..! Say s-something! P-please.. These bad men are going to hurt us! We're too weak to teleport, wake up!" Alicia shook Kurt's shoulders, but the boy only let out a small unconscious moan in response. It was then that she saw the blood.   
Alicia let out a whimper, reverting to Japanese without knowing. "{K-Kurt-'Niichan's too hurt! H-he's bleeding!}"   
"{You.. You mean..?}" Alec looked up, tears trailing down his wet cheeks. "{H-he's not going to wake up and s.. save us again..?}"   
Alicia noddedm, then burst into sobs, throwing herself onto Kurt's chest and shaking the boy roughly as she reverted back to english. "Please! K-Kurt-'Niichan! They're going to kill us!"   
Failing to get a response out of the young man, Alicia just sobbed loudly, and her brother did the same.   
"{Awww.. How cute.. The little hellspawns are crying!}" One man chortled.   
The other laughed cruelly in response. "{.. Then let's put them out of their misery!}"   
Both men carelessly strolled towards the three mutants, knowing that they were defenseless. The little ones would be so easy to launch over the ledge.. The eldest one would take both of them, but it would not take much to throw him over, either.. And they could watch from a safe distance as the lynch mob tore all three of them apart.   
The twins sobbed in terror, clutching at Kurt's shirt and jacket as their bodies shook from fear. Only a few days ago, they had been in what seemed to be a safe haven and now.. They were too weak to run anymore and now they were going to die.   
And there was nothing they could do to save themselves. Everything now relied solely on luck.   
Alicia let out a shriek as she was torn from Kurt's motionless form, and kicked weakly at the man who held her in his arms. His tight grip caused pain to course through her body, and she let out a faint cry as her body weakened and refused to move. "{I-iie!}"   
The man holding her laughed, smirking as he held the child around her waist. "{These kids are lighter than we thought. Should be easy to toss them over.}"   
The other man nodded and reached for Alec..   
.. Only to start choking as an invisible wire tightened around his throat and drew away his breath.   
"{Nani??!}" The first shouted, still holding Alicia, and he swung around to see that his companion seemed to be choking to death from absolutely nothing.   
Yohji nodded to the others, on top of a metal box, and flicked his wrist to pull his wire even tighter.   
A snapping sound came from the man's neck and his limp body fell backwards off the side of the building.   
"{Who.. Who are you?!}"   
"{We are the ones that hunt the dark beasts of tomorrow!}" Aya replied simply, perfectly calm as he stepped out from behind the enterance to the building's staircase.   
The man took a step back and pulled out his gun, pointing it at Alicia's head. "{Don't get another step near me or I'll shoot!}"   
Aya froze and a small speck of uncertainty flashed in his eyes, as Alicia began to sob.   
Just as a small bolt struck the man's hand and he screamed, dropping the gun involuntarily.   
Realizing his mistake, he tried to quickly bend over to pick up his gun, eyes widening even more in panic..   
.. Only to stare, dumbfounded, at the sword that had swiftly entered his stomach and come out his back.   
"{Shi ne, kakon.}" Aya shoved his sword in the rest of the way and the man choked on his own blood as his body involuntarily spasmed in death.   
He dropped green-furred child to the ground and collapsed as Aya withdrew his bloody sword.   
Alicia stared, watching the growing pool of blood around the man. "{Iiie.. Iiie.. IIE!!!}" And then she started to scream.   
Omi lowered his crossbow, watching Alicia with pain in his eyes. "{Aya-kun.. I thought we agreed that we would kill them without spilling their blood.}"   
Flicking his sword, Aya rid it of the tainted blood, before slipping the weapon back into its shealth. "{I saw an opening and took it.}"   
Ken jumped out from behind the box and ran over to Kurt's and Alec's side, kneeling by them quickly.. Looking them over, he met eyes with Alec, who had looked up to see what had happened.   
"{Are.. Are you going to make Kurt-'Niichan better..?}" Alec asked, voice begging and tired.   
Ken nodded silently, trying to get over the sight of the furry trio.. He had never met mutants that looked like them before. He needed some time to adjust.   
Alec threw himself at Ken and clung to him. "{H-his head is hurt and bleeding! He might die! I.. I don't want him to die..!}" Then burst out into sobs.   
So much for time to adjust. Ken sighed and patted Alec's back, watching as Omi picked up the other child, who had gone into some state of shock. The boy, holding the green fuzzball close, walked over to Ken's side. "{K-Ken-kun.. Can you hold her for a minute so I can bandage the eldest one..?}"   
Ken nodded and took the girl into his arms as well, wrapping one arm around each twin. Alec blinked and looked up at his sister as she suddenly started to sob quietly, finally falling out of a state of shock and into a state of newfound terror.   
"{Alicia-chan! What's wrong..?? Please don't cry anymore!}" Alec, not seeing the bleeding corpse because of Omi's strategically placed back, had no ability to know why his sister was crying.   
She failed to respond and continued to sob softly. Aya glanced at the twins, and let his gaze soften for a moment before resuming his usual cold exterior.   
Alec blinked, his eyes again welling up with tears, as he slipped his arms around his sister and pulled her close. "{.. Don't cry Alicia-chan.. I'll take care of you! A-and these men said they'll make Kurt-'Niichan better! So e-everything's going.. going to be alright!}"   
The girl nodded weakly and clung to her brother, burying her face into his shoulder.   
Ken sighed, looking down at the two children in his arms. -.. Where did you three come from?-   
His question was left unanswered.   
  
  
"Pietro~! Stop it dammit! I can't stand it when you purposely sing off-key!"   
Pietro laughed, continuing to sing along, purposely off-key, to a Japanese music channel. Without knowing the songs. And without knowing a shread of Japanese. And cracking himself, which caused his singing to come in small snatches, before he started sniggering too fiercely. In other words, Lance had a good reason to be complaining.   
"PIETRO!" Lance moaned loudly in annoyance. "Please, shut up!"   
"'Please'? You actually used 'Please'? .. I'm flattered!" Pietro laughed again, and started to hum instead.   
".. Not much better, but I think I can survive." Lance sighed, rubbing his temples.   
Pietro frowned a bit, giving a small concerned glance to the other boy. ".. Headache?"   
".. Yeah.. Ugh.. Damn!" Lance flopped down back onto his bed and pulled the pillow over his face. ".. Headaches suck..!"   
Pietro sighed, pouting a bit. "Which means I can't annoy you with bad singing anymore..?"   
"Yes, damnit, yes!" Lance replied, eagle-spread, with his voice muffled by the pillow.   
".. Now what am I going to do for fun..?" Pietro asked, sighing and pouting more.   
".. Fuck yourself..?" Lance offered.   
".. Something *OTHER* than that!" Pietro stated hotly, blushing slightly.   
".. And you're asking the guy with the headache because..?" Came the muffled answer.   
Pietro smirked. "Because I can."   
".. I *SWEAR* I'm going to kill you one of these days!" Lance growled, head still covered by the pillow.   
"Aww... How cute..! Alvers thinks he can catch me! Too bad he can't!" Pietro jumped up and buzzed around the room a few times to prove it.   
And promptly tripped over Lance's outstretched leg the forth or fifth time around, and somehow managed to sprawl onto Lance's bed.   
Lance, despite his headache, burst out laughing, pressing the pillow closer to hide his loud outburst.   
PIetro growled and wacked Lance's shoulder with a fist. "Shut up, you!"   
The boy looked out from under the pillow, smirking and quite obviously amused. ".. I can't catch you, except when I do that!"   
"Grr." The white-haired boy glared.   
".. Hey now, *I'M* the one with the headache." Lance smirked, replacing the pillow over his head. "And you could make it worse if you bother me."   
"And then you'd bitch." Pietro stated.   
"And then I'd bitch." Lance stated at the exact moment.   
"And I would have to listen to it."   
"And you would have to listen to-- Damnit, stop taking my lines!" Lance growled.   
Pietro smirked. "Aww.. Poor baby!"   
".. And then I'd kill you and rip out your heart!" Lance threatened.   
Quicksilver gave a small laugh. "I don't have one."   
"Oh hell yeah you do! And I'd rip it out." Lance appeared thoughtful for a moment. "... Then feed it to Freddy."   
Pietro looked horrified. "No! You can rip my heart out, but you can't feed it to Freddy!"   
".. Then stopped bothering me." Lance groaned.   
"No."   
".. Please?" Lance whimpered.   
"No, I'm evil." Pietro laughed, beaming. "Alright, you *STILL* have that headache?"   
"Nope. Which is bad for you, because..." Lance quickly pinned Pietro onto the bed. "I'm going to do something evil to you!"   
".. Ah!" Pietro struggled and pouted when he found out that he couldn't get free. "Not fair.."   
"You were annoying me."   
"SO?"   
Lance smirked and was about ready to answer when he covered Pietro's mouth, and cocked his head to the side after hearing a loud slamming of a door. "... Shh.. Listen."   
A loud, wailing scream of a young woman came from downstairs and Lance paled, slowly taking his hand off of Pietro's mouth. ".. What the..?"   
Pietro froze in mid-struggle, as it became deathly silent again.. "... That's.. That's n-not good..!"   
Lance nodded, and whispered, while getting off of Pietro and helping the boy sit up.. "We.. We need to get out of here."   
Then chaos erupted on the floor below as everyone started to scream.   
And two unmistakeable sounds was heard. Two sounds that they never expected to be heard on this trip. Both too terrifying for this sort of 'errand'.. But neither of those facts disconcerned the fact that they were really hearing it and that those sounds were only one floor beneath them..   
"O-Oh God.." Pietro whimpered, both teenagers finding themselves unable to move.   
Machine-gun fire.   
And the sound of bullets sinking into flesh.   
.. Then a third sound came.   
The sound of bodies falling dead to the floor.   
That's when they both began to scream, clinging to each other like scared little children. Which was precisely what they were.   
Lance was the first to regain his composure and shook Pietro harshly to make him stop screaming. "Pietro! Stop it! We're not going to get out of here by screaming! They'll be able to find us if we do!"   
Even as he said this, more people fell dead, thudding to the ground in lifeless heaps.   
Pietro sobbed and pressed his palms against his ears, trying to block out the noise.   
"Pietro, c'mon!" Lance tugged on the smaller boy's arm. "I need your help if we're going to get out of here alive..!"   
Pietro laughed weakly. "You.. You don't get it.. Do you..?"   
"G-get what..?"   
He looked up at Lance, eyes wide and frightened. "I can't outrun t-that many... people with machine g.. guns.."   
Lance sighed. "Who says we're going to outrun them? I just need some help in getting to that roof over there..!" He pointed out the window. "I can't jump that far, but with your speed, you should be able to jump all the way over there with both of us, no sweat."   
Pietro looked over to the nearby roof and judged the distance, before nodding weakly. "Y-yeah.. But we gotta get up to the roof of the hotel first!"   
"There's a ladder by our balconey, I think.. We could climb up that!" Lance pointed out, thinking fast as the sounds of gun fire came closer to their small sanctuary.   
Pietro nodded quickly, grabbing Lance by the waist and speading to the balconey door with both of them. It slowed him down a bit, but he was NOT going to leave Lance a few steps behind him. He would rather be shot than having to see Lance get shot instead.   
Lance's small shout of surprise was torn out of his mouth as Pietro sped through the room and opened the door before speading up the ladder. He was able, however, to get his arms firmly around the other boy's neck. Lance never knew Pietro could use his powers in such a way.. He was basically running vertically up the wall!   
The surprised boy staggered and fell to his knees as Pietro let him go when they reached the top. "D-damn.. Warn me next time..!" He shot to Pietro weakly.   
Pietro shrugged. "Never tried running with two people before.. So I really didn't even know if I could do it."   
Lance stood up, looking over the edge, and then nearly lost his balance as he heard a scream and gun fire from a room under them.   
"Shit! They're nearly up here already?!" Lance backed away from the edge, turning frantically behind him to look at Pietro.   
He let out a scream after he turned and found a gun pointed at his forehead.   
The man holding the pistol looked resolute. "You, and your little companion are coming with us."   
Lance opened his mouth to retort, only pale and realize that he had no choice. Up on the top story, there was nothing he could break loose with his powers. The only thing his powers could cause would be there own deaths, when the building was shook to the ground.   
".. Did you hear me? Hands up in the air!" The man shouted.   
"L-Lance! Do it! T-they-- MMPH!" Pietro cried, before his mouth was covered again. He was being held by a tall, orange-haired man, whom had taken the boy by surprise. The man had an arm firmly wrapped around Pietro's upper arms, pinning them uselessly to Quicksilver's sides while his other hand covered Pietro's mouth. Pietro struggled useless and kicked, but could not free himself, causing the man holding him to smirk.   
"{Now now, little Quicksilver.. We can't allow you to inform your friend about who we are.. Can't have him run off and ruin the surprise we've set for your father, now can we?}" He asked, but Pietro only struggled and let out a muffled scream in reply.   
Lance shakingly complied, staring at the gun-wielder in fear. His cold blue eyes that shown behind his glasses showed that he would shoot him if he did not cooperate, and that he was not afraid to kill the boy.   
There was a loud curse in German from the man holding Pietro, before he spoke vehemently in Japanese. "{Damnit! He's biting me, Brad and I we're not allowed to kill him!}"   
"{Schuldich! Can't you solve anything by yourself??}" The gunbearer rolled his eyes at his companion and fluidly twisted Lance's arm behind his back, making the boy turn so the gun was firmly planted at the back of his head. He spoke in English, slowly, making sure that every word was understood. "If you do not cease your struggling immediately, then I shall be forced to shoot your friend, Lance Alvers. You see, we only need you, Pietro Maximoff. He's just an extra and is expendable at any moment."   
Lance's eyes went wide as he heard the gun being cocked.. He was expendable..? It was not as if it surprised him.. He had actually gotten used to considering himself expendable, especially after the pitiful treatment each of his foster parents had given him, but to be called 'expendable' with a gun trained at his head.. He found himself terrified.   
Luckily, though, Pietro instantly stopped struggling, staying perfectly and unnaturally quiet and still for someone that was always running around and talking.   
Schuldich laughed, fingering one of Pietro's long bangs as he uncovered the boy's mouth. Pietro knew better than to scream, with Lance's life on the line.. How convenient it became for them to have the other boy present. Pietro would obey their every command. It made what could have been a difficult mission easy and simple.   
Pietro tried to pull his head away from the man, and Schuldich only laughed more. Even despite that, Pietro's eyes never left Lance's.   
'I'm sorry,' Pietro mouthed, eyes brimming with tears. He knew that the possibility of Lance surviving being their hostage was next to none.   
Brad Crawford smirked as Pietro mouthed those words to the other boy, and let Pietro watch in horror as Crawford lifted his gun into the air to bring it down onto Lance's head.   
"L-Lance, watch out-!" Pietro screamed, struggling against Schuldich again.   
Avalanche turned his head to give a half-way glance at his captor and then let out a cry of pain as the butt-end of the gun slammed into his head. Brad let go of the boy and let Lance's unconscious form fall to the concrete roof.   
"LANCE! LANCE!" Pietro started to struggle wildly, fighting to get to Lance and see if he was alright.   
Brad lowered his gun and fired.   
Pietro's screamed stopped abruptly, and he froze. It was a full minute before his mind could register the bullet merely an inch from Lance's head that was embedded in the concrete.   
Brad looked at the boy evenly. "That was a warning. Behave, and your friend shall live.. Misbehave and.."   
He shot to the other side of Lance's head, again only an inch from actually striking a killing blow.   
".. He'll die. But it won't be quick and painless. It will be long and drawn out. Have we reached an understanding?"   
Pietro swallowed, mouth dry and nodded weakly.   
"Good. Schuldich."   
The man smiled and took a cloth out of his pocket, covering Pietro's mouth and nose. ~.. Now just breathe in, and we won't have to hurt your friend.~   
Quicksilver's eyes widened in disbelief at the voice in his head, but he did as told even though he knew what would happen, fearing for Lance's safety. Everything began to swim before him and he felt himself falling against Schuldich as the world began to grow narrow and darker..   
He forced himself to focus everything he had left on the boy laying unconscious on the ground, as he started to fall even with Schuldich supporting him. His eyesight narrowed even more until he could only see Lance.   
"L-lance.." Pietro sobbed weakly. "Don't.. Don't kill him.."   
And with that, he pitched forth into darkness and was taken away to the world of nightmares. 

End of chapter 3. 

Woo! It's done! Yahoo! .. And yet again, I love the last scene best.. Well, the last scene with Kurt and the last scene with Pietro and Lance, actually.. So much evil! *Eyes Sparkle* MWHAHAHA! I've had too much fun with this fanfic. =) Revel in the evil of it all! Mwhahaha!   



End file.
